Judgment Dragon
by Aaron.Angga
Summary: The world originally only one and only has one race that rule it. but because some war it splitted into many world. to take responsible for the war they decide to watch the world but if the world is gone too far the Judgment will be down upon that world. Overpowered OC and sorry for bad grammar im not too good. first fanfic please be nice and leave review
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: The Judgment Dragon**_

In some isolated city... There are one person who standing while there are many people surround him. The city nearly destroyed.

Suddenly one woman began to approach the person

She has crimson hair and have a body that every guy love to have.

"Please... We can do this... Just give us one more chance" the woman said with pleading in her tone

The man only shook his head

"I'm sorry Rena... I already give you guys a chance once... Its too late..." The man said it with tear rolling his eyes, the jewel in his ring then break and he began chanting

**I, who is about to awaken**

"Please STOP!" Rena shout to a man that wearing a hood that completely cover his entire body.

**Am the Judgement Dragon who has rule the entire world**

"Give this world a chance once again please! I begging you" Rena began to cry while kneeling.

**I sp****i****t at the "Death" and i laugh at the "Life"**

"I know they are wrong! I know they are selfish and greedy people! I know they do something that can't be forgiven to you! But please!... There are still many good people left! They can't be sacrifice for this bad people! They don't even know what all this bad people do!" Rena cry while hold that man knee. Hearing this the tears from that man rolling more fast and he stop chanting.

Seeing this chance the people around them start to preparing their weapon and energy to kill that man before he can finish the chanting.

"NO STOP! DONT SHOT!" Rena shout at them

But the People around them ignore it they can't take a risk for that guy and began to shot them with gun, and magic energy its make a explosion around them and when the dust clear the man still stood without scratch on his body and carry Rena body in bridal style and when he looking in Rena body, she barely breath, her body filled with bruise and wound.

"I'm sorry Aaron... For everything... I'm sorry... I love you"

With that word, she close her eyes and stop breathing. The man who being called Aaron only stare blankly at her body... She is dead and lifeless... He began to cry even more. But this time not tear that come from his eyes... Its a blood come from his eye... He cry blood.

"RENA! RENA! SPEAK TO ME! NO! YOU CANT BE DEAD! PLEASE RENA! YOU THE ONLY ONE THAT STILL CARE TO ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He keep shouting at the girl dead body with pleading tone

He then look at the people who attack him with blood in his eye... It filled with Anger, disgust, hatred, and death.

"YOU SCUM! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE NOW! YOU JUST RUIN ANOTHER CHANCE THAT I WILL GIVE TO YOU!" He shouting at them with anger and hatred in his voice and then continue his chanting

**I shall become the Dark Violet Dragon Of End**

Seeing this all people around them began to shot at him again, but it useless he took all that like it just a paper being throwed to him, some of them start to escape from that place

**And I shall sink you to the eternal darkness****of ****emptine****ss**

When that word finish the man body become glowing with dark purple light. The light keep spreading and began to cover everyone around the man and when the light touch them they vanish. The light began covered the entire city and its keep spreading until it reach the entire island where that man stood and when the light gone the entire island its gone.

Suddenly the sky become dark.

Even though its a sunny day but the dark cloud cover it.

The surprising thing Its it also happen in every place on the planet.

Not also in the planet but also appear in the underworld and heaven.

People began to panic, the baby cry , the animal bow to the sky , the sea unstable, the thunder roar, the mountain crumble, the earth shaking.

Suddenly there are large body like snake with purple scale come from the sky

That purple scale cover the whole planet, even everyone can see his body.

The more surprising thing its the body also appear in heaven and underworld.

That thing head cannot be seen anywhere.

Suddenly the Dark Purple Dragon head appear from the sky

He have 7 horn in his head, his black eye show eternal darkness, his fang so sharp and big even the highest mountain its nothing compare to his fang, his breath destroy everything around him.

Every living creature in that planet, heaven and underworld only have one thing in their mind...

"Judgment Day"

The day when every living creature will death

The day when everything its gone

The day when everything will become nothing

The day when everything will end...

The dragon open his mouth, and all color energy began to gather in his mouth.

Every living creature began to pray to god for forgiveness... Began to run... To hide... Some begging for second chance for their live, but there are no more second chance.

The devil and fallen angel in underworld only stood and bow their head.

There are two people who stand together and look in the sky their figure cannot be seen because the dark aura surround them.

"Its looks like the time has come" said one person

"Yeah... And i really regret what i have done... If only I'm not so stubborn and listen to you from the beginning none will be happen" the other person said to the other one

"Hey take it easy even i still upset about it but what's done its done... I hope we can meet again Maou..." He reply it with smile

"So do i... Governor of fallen" said the other one while smile

The angel in heaven say nothing but close their eyes and began to pray.

God only look in the sky and smile

"So Aaron already decide it huh? Well..." He look into all angel that gather around him

"I'm really proud to all of you but the time has come for us... May we meet again in the next life"

Every angel yell at the God "Yes, Kami-Sama!" And they close their eyes.

The dragon shot a large him to the planet and directly hit the core of the planet.

Destroy the planet immediately without anything leave...

The blow not just destroy the planet but also destroy every planet around it, the sun, asteroid, moon, satellite, star and other thing.

It also pierce through the underworld and heaven and destroy everything.

Everything become dark.

The dragon only silent for a while and began to chanting something.

Then suddenly every energy that been destroy by that dragon beam regroup and began to construct something

Then everything back to normal

The sun has appear again, the other thing that's been destroyed began to appear again. The planet, the moon, the asteroid, star, except this time there are no satellite.

The planet also return but the different this time on that planet.

There only a sea, mountain, and forest,

There are no animal, there are no any living thing that's move.

The dragon began to chanting again, suddenly an every kind of animal began to form, from bug to the stronger predator began to appear.

Suddenly there are 2 large dragon appear in front of the purple dragon... The first one has orange color and looks like a western dragon. The second one has blue color and also looks like a wester dragon. Their size its not bigger than the dark violet dragon their size maybe just like a meteor.

The dark purple Dragon then speak

"The new era has begin... I will let you guys lead this universe again... The dragon king and heavenly dragon will be created again in time, and also the God, Maou and Fallen will also appear in time... You two better start this world from zero again and not let what happen to this world happen once again... Every living creature that destroyed will be reincarnate in time..."

The orange dragon speak " well i should know this better *sigh* but i let the war of the three faction keep going"its a male voice

The blue dragon began to speak "Its all your fault Lugia!if you not so arrogant from the beginning none of this will happen!" This time its a female voice

"Hey its not just my fault! You too obsessed to beat me Maiev! If you not being captured and used, all of this is will not happen!" Reply Lugia with angry tone

"Its because you are a arrogant that's think everyone its nothing compare to you! You provoke them to war each other!" Said Maiev with more angry

"I'm only saying the fact!" Reply Lugia while looking to other side

"You scum! After all this mess you still arrogant! I will-"

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" The dark violet dragon roar at them

The two dragon stop arguing and bow down

The dark violet dragon sigh "What's done is done... This is not anyone fault its both of you fault so don't blame each other!.. I will leave now both of you must learn from your fault and this time create a better world... And try to not fighting too often and make me proud this time... Don't make me regret for believe in you two"

"Yes father" both dragon say it while bow done

The dragon smile to his child

"From now on in this universe new Era has begin everything will begin once again from zero... My job has done its time to see the other universe..."

With that word the dark violet dragon began to glowing with light and gone

But before he gone he said something to himself that even surprise every living being.

"I'm sorry Rena... I really hope we can meet again... I Love You"


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone sorry i didnt introduce myself before. I will be start the story now. Please forgive me for stupid in grammar i know i really bad. And if you didnt like my story i also apologize for being stupid. And for Christian and other religious i didnt meant to insult, it just a anime story. Here is the first chapter hope you all enjoy it! Oh and also I don't own High School DxD or the other elements in the story

_**Chapter 1 : The Legend Of Judgment Dragon and The Arrival**_

This story take place when issei its training with Rias and other to play in Rating game against Raiser Phenex

"Ise-san wake up its time to go to training" Said Asia

"Mmmm.. But still sleepy Asia... 5 minute again" Issei said while cover himself with blanket

"Ise-san if you not wake up buchou will be very mad to us"

Suddenly Issei wake up "Okay okay i'm awake now!" Issei know that if he made buchou upset he will get another hell in his training again.

Asia only giggle when seeing this and with Issei heading to Rias place

"Ara ara you late Ise-kun" Said Akeno

"Sorry i just too tired about yesterday it feel like my body being torn apart" reply Issei

"It doesn't matter i will let you go with this one since you still not used to it. We will begin you training now we only have 4 more day before the game, follow me Ise" Said Rias

"Yes buchou!" reply Issei

"Ara ara looks like you will training with me Asia" Said Akeno while look to the former little nun

"Y-yes Akeno-sempai please take care of me this day" reply Asia

At Underworld

Sirzechs Lucifer the current Lucifer is walking around his house with his wife Grayfia beside him taking a break for a while from his Maou duty.

"Ahh its feel good to take a break! We should do this more often" said Sirzechs with happy tone

"If you doing that then underworld will be doomed because have a lazy Maou like you" Grayfia said with a stern voice

"Don't say that Grayfia its hurt me *sob*" while tear anime come from Sirzechs eyes

Suddenly some painting caught Sirzechs attention its painting a some large dark violet dragon with 7 horn in his head and his eyes is black without any pupil, coil around the earth sun, and other planet and his claw grabbing some planet.

"I never seen this painting before, since when its here?" Ask Sirzechs to his wife

"To told you the truth i also don't know this is the first time i see it too perhaps we should ask the guard around here" reply his wife and call some guard

"Do you know since when this painting its here? We never see this painting before" ask Sirzechs to the guard

"Sirzechs-sama this painting its being covered by it shell but the shell now its being wash so it will take a while to cover it again" answer the guard

"I see so that's why i never see it" respond Sirzechs with his hand on his chin

"If this painting bothering you we can move it to other room if you want Sirzechs-sama" Said the guard

"No no no let it be beside its a good painting who know we can sell it someday with a good prize" Said Sirzechs with goofy grin on his face. Suddenly Grayfia pinched Sirzechs cheek

"You are the Maou at least speak with proper manner and you can't sell it everything around here its a priceless thing that been gathered for generation"

"I'm sowwy gwafia, Its huwt gwafia its huwt" said Sirzechs with tear anime in his eyes, sweatdropped from the guard who watching it. After Grayfia release Sirzechs he look into the painting once again.

"Hmm what do you know about this panting?" Ask Sirzechs to guard

"Not much Sirzechs-sama this painting its already here since the era of Satan-sama in here" answer the guard

"Really? This painting must be very old then, hmmm i wonder what the meaning of this painting do you know about the dragon in this painting?"

"Not much Sirzechs-sama according to Satan-sama that dragon is the Judgment Dragon, when this dragon showed up that mean the end of the world will come"

"The end of the world? Can you be more specific?"

"It mean the world will be erases Sirzechs-sama, human, angel, devil and also the fallen not to mention every asteroid, planet, moon even sun will be erased"

Sirzechs and Grayfia surprise to hear that they start to think there is no way creature that strong its exist, but since its from the former leader of underworld they have to think about it, if this creature does exist that mean they must contact the other faction about this and start to taking action about this creature.

"What else Satan know about this painting?" Said Sirzechs with serious tone

"He said that he got this painting from Great Red, but unfornately Great Red also give the same one to God and Fallen Angel, he also said that the Great Red say that the painting only a legend so everyone would remember to " not act so far because there always limit to everything" "

Sirzechs seems suprise to know that this painting was given from Great Red the stronger existence in the world. Well at least in their world.

"So the creature in this painting its not real?" Ask Sirzech kind of relief

"We don't know about that Sirzechs-sama the first time Satan-sama know about this creature he also worry about this painting as well but see this creature never show up and never show any sign he decide to never worry about this creature and said its only a legend and not exist, maybe the purpose of this painting exist its only to remind them about what Great Red say" answer the guard with smile so Sirzech not worry about the painting

"Hmm i see well then you may go thanks for your time"

"With pleasure Sirzechs-sama"said the guard while bowing and go

"What do you think about this painting Grayfia?"Ask Sirzechs to his wife

"I think its only a legend, true its should be worrying since the one who give this its Great Red but i don't think we should worry even the Satan its not too worry about it anymore when he see nothing happen that mean it just a gift from Great Red" reply Grayfia in her stern expression

"I see it kind of make sense, still its disturbing me maybe i should ask Ajuka about this Grayfia can you contact Ajuka to meet me tomorrow?"

"I will contact them as soon as i can but for now" Grayfia suddenly pinched Sirzechs cheek while pulling him "You need to finish your job as a Maou"

"Gwayfia it huwwt, it huwtt gwayfia" Sirzechs said with crying anime style

Somewhere

A purple magic circle with pentagram symbol appear and from that magic circle appear a man with black hair and brown eyes, his body its not too big but the muscle its slim muscular, he has handsome face, his skin white like a japan people from kyoto, he wearing a Ring with some jewel, the jewel has violet color.

"Wew now i arrive in here... What should i do first in this world?" The man said to himself while moving his hand on his chin like a thinking pose. Suddenly the mountain far from him explode

"Wow that definitely some attack... Its like a high-class devil attack" said the man while he look to the mountain that already destroyed

"Its not a **Power of Destruction** from Bael clan but also not angel or human since it contain a demonic power, so which devil use that attack? Maybe i should check it the direction of the attack come from there perhaps i can get a place to stay for a while" he start to going to the direction where the attack come from

"Oh if they see a human they probably use hypnosis or something else to make me go hmmm maybe i should disguise into a devil"though of that man, then he close his eyes and start to concentrate his energy around him

**"Devil Form" **he said, with that suddenly there are red aura swirling around him and fuse with him, then 14 pair of golden devil wing come from his back, his hair become red like a blood, his eyes pupil become red, his skin become little brown.

"Okay this is too much" he concentrate again and his wing become 2 normal devil wing "Well this should be do it, now to approach them" he flew to the direction

With Issei and other

"Wow that's attack has the same level with high-class devil Issei you really become more strong" Said Rias to him

"Thanks buchou i hope i don't kill anyone in that mountain" Isse said while scratching his cheek. Suddenly Rias caught some unfamiliar energy toward them

"Akeno do you feel that too?" Ask Rias to her Queen

"Yes buchou whoever this person is he's not weak maybe on the same level with you buchou fufufu" Said Akeno with serious tone and giggle

"...Intruder" Said Koneko with his stern face

"What are you guys talking about?" Asking Issei with curious since he don't feel anything

"I also didn't feel anything" Asia said while nodding to Issei, but began to little panic knowing there might be some stranger come to them

"He's close" said Kiba with his sword

"THERE!" Suddenly Akeno struck the guy who flew to them with thunder

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"Scream the person who being strucked by Akeno. He then fall to the ground. Seeing this Rias and the other approach this person carefully know this person is total stranger.

"Auw auw auw do you really need to struck me like that? Seriously that was hurt you know" he said while scratching his back head

"Who are you? And why you here?" Ask Rias with threat sound

The man suddenly froze in place when seeing Rias

"Re-re Rena? I-i-i-is that you?" Ask the man with eyes wide open

"I'm sorry but you got a wrong girl, my name is Rias Gremory now may i ask again who are you and why you in my teritory?" Said Rias with confuse and calm voice now

"Yeah... This is different world now... There is no way Rena in here... I'm sorry Rena i should take you with me from the first time" The man think with sad expression and then shook his head and look to Rias

"I just curious about the mountain i though that is **Power of Destruction** i want to see if it was from bael clan since i know some people from bael" he said while nervous if gonna get struck by thunder again

"Oh yeah and to answer who am i, my name its Aaron Ang, nice too meet you"he said with warm smile, make Koneko and Akeno blush a bit

"Ah and you guys must be know already as you can see... I'm Devil" suddenly 8 more devil wing appear from behind him


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Introduction to everyone**__** and training**_

Everyone seem shocked to see 10 wing from come from this stranger, that mean this guy is stronger than Raiser not to mention what kind of power he has, 10 wing its already enough to beat Raiser what if he in the middle of training and can grow to 12 wing? he gonna become an ultimate-class devil or even have the same power with Maou!

"Well i can see that but i kind of suprise seeing you have 10 wing" Said Rias when she back from her mind

Aaron then look to his back and kind of suprise to see 10 wing "Ah i try to hide my power but it looks like its not working ahahaha" said Aaron while scratching his cheek

"Well why you want to hide your wing anyway?" Ask Rias

"Well if i come with 10 wing to you all of you probably going to strike me because seeing me as a threat but you already do that before ahahah" said Aaron nervously

"Hmm i see maybe we will strike you with full force if you come to us with that 10 wing... Anyway what the meaning of you name? Aaron "Ang"? Never heard that last name before are you reincarnated devil?"

"Well nope i 100 percent from underworld and for my last name well i kind of... "Stray" perhaps?"

Everyone shocked hearing that a this 10 wing devil is stray?! If it real that mean this guy is dangerous and maybe a high criminal in underworld

"Wow wow slow down everyone its not a stray who betray their master" he said with both of his hand up

Everyone start to relief hearing that and Rias start to speak again

"What kind of stray that you mean then?"

"I being abandoned by my parent when i still a baby" with sad tone in his voice

"Why they do that?" Rias said with kind of worry voice

"I don't know... I get my name when i see some anime in TV while i walk in city" he said with innocent smile and everyone start to sweatdropped. Well its true that name its come when he watch "Final fantasy" and use "Ang" for the last name because he like "avatar the legend of aang". Then he continue his story "I have try to looking for them... I have the **Power of Destruction** that mean i must be from Bael but when i come and ask them about my identity and my parent they said that there are no info about kid from Bael clan that born in my born day... Even some of them believe in my story but some of them not and the one who not believe its more than the one who believe... They accuse me as a stray and began to hunt me... I ran from the underworld and come to here... When i see that power i though its from the Bael clan and see if the one who use it its my friend" He said with bowing his head down to the ground. Seeing this everyone began to look him with sad expression

"Don't you have place to stay?" Ask Rias to him

"I don't.. I don't even know where i should go from now on... Maybe i just need to go somewhere while hide to not spotted by another Bael clan" he said with fake laugh

"Why don't stay with us?" Ask Rias with smile

"Huh?"

"I said why don't you stay with us?"

"Really? I mean we just know each other are you sure? And also you can get a trouble for hiding me"

"Sure why not if you try to kill us then my brother will be the one who hunt you down and also don't worry about that i shall protect you from them" Said Rias with confident in her voice while smile

"Rias are you sure about this?" Ask Akeno

"Sure i can't see the reason why he shouldn't stay with us after he tell us his story, beside he strong and maybe he can show the other some of his movement" Rias said with clapping his hand and smile

"Well if buchou okay then I'm okay" answer Kiba

"... So do i" answer Koneko

"Fufufu then i agree too this person its already get a nightmare, how about you two Issei, Asia?" Ask Akeno

"Well i guess he should stay hearing his story he already get a worst past, we can't just not helping him also maybe he can help us against that Yakitori" said Issei with smile. Asia nodded and smile "Yeah we can't just let him go like that if someone need help we should help while we can" Rias then smile see her servant its a caring person and turn to Aaron

"Well what do you say?"

Aaron began to cry slow with tear com from his eye, " i will *sob* *sob* stay with you *sob* *sob* guys" while whiping tears from his face.

"Ara ara not need to cry like that" said Akeno then coming to Aaron side and slowly rub his back

"Thanks you guys, i will help if you guys get a problem" said Aaron with warm smile to all of them. Every girl blushed when seeing Aaron smile like that. Then suddenly Aaron stood

"Alright then, i heard you guys gonna fight with someone, who is the person that try to mess with you guys? I gonna give him a lesson" he said with clenching his fist.

"Slow down tiger, we gonna settle it in "Rating Game" fufufu" Said Akeno

"I see" Reply Aaron while take his hand to his chin "Who are you opponent?"

"Raiser Phenex" Answer Rias with calm voice

"Hmm Raiser Phenex huh? Well you guys seem fight with limitless fried chicken then" Aaron still said it with thinking pose and neutral tone, suddenly everyone start to laugh when hearing that, Aaron seem confuse why they laughing? Then suddenly he realise what just he say and also laughing with the other

"Ahahaha haha haa seriously you such a funny guy!" Said Issei while holding his stomach

"Ahahah well thank you maybe i should become a comedian then" Reply Aaron with a little laugh

"Well then that's a funny humor anyway let's get back to mansion for training we already waste many time" Said Rias after laughing and start to head back "Come Aaron you don't want to leave behind aren't you?" She said with smile to Aaron

"Sure Gremory-san" reply Aaron with smile in his voice

At the Mansion

"Before we training let's introduce ourself to Aaron" Said Rias

"Ah well then I'm going to introduce myself first my name Aaron Ang, i should be at college if i attending school nice to meet you all" said Aaron while bowing and smile to everyone which make every girl blush a little

Koneko stood up "Hello, my name is Koneko Toujou, first year student at Kuoh Academy, you can call me Koneko"

Then Kiba stood "I'm Kiba Yuuto, I'm a second year, nice to meet you too Aaron-san, call me Kiba"

"I'm Akeno Hajime, I'm a third yead, nice to meet you too Aaron-kun you can call me Akeno or Akeno-chan fufufu" Said Akeno while smiling making Aaron blink for a second

"Umm umm my name Asia Argento, I'm first year, nice to meet you too Aaron-san" said Asia with bowing down

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm second year, You may call me Ise if you like" Said Issei with smile

Finally Rias stood "My name is Rias Gremory, I am a high class devil. and the master of the people in this room, I'm also third year".

"Farewell then Aaron since you very strong could you tell us what kind of ability that you possess other than **Power of Destruction**? Oh and also how old are you?" Ask Rias.

"Hmm let me think... For my ability i can use magic quite good, hand to hand combat and sword its maybe above average oh i also can use senjutsu"Hearing this Koneko eyes become wide no one notice it but Aaron notice it "And also I'm 20 year old" said Aaron with smile.

"20? Are you sure you just looks like our age you know" said Rias in disbelief sound

"Well thanks for the compliment many people saying that, i guess i have a young face ahahaha" reply Aaron with scratching his back head

"Ah anyway since i stay with you guys perhaps i can teach you guys some movement" said Aaron with happily clapping his hand

"Well its a good offer but we don't want to be a burden for you" answer Rias

Aaron shook his head "Nonsense if there are someone who going to be a burden its me because just sit and do nothing while you guys training, i will help you guys" said Aaron with smile. See the determination in Aaron eyes Rias merely shook his head and let out a sigh not a sad sigh but a happy sigh.

"Well i guess if you insist then i will let you do it" Said Rias with smile.

"Its settle then well you guys better start you original training for today so i can observe you guys and see the method training for you all" reply Aaron

The day continue with Rias and the other original traning with Aaron observe them.

When the night come everyone already sleep only Aaron still awake, stand in the forest far from the mansion he say that he need to take a few thing that he left in forest he stood with his original form and enjoy the view at the sky.

"I feel bad for lying to them, they are good people even they know my power they still accept me without fear... Ah well they doesn't know who i am if they know i'm sure they gonna scared to the death. And also i feel bad to think i should take a story from the dead person" let out a sigh Aaron see the moon and star in sky while thinking about Rena.

"She is also the high-class devil and a king... Are you Rena in this universe Rias Gremory?... If its true then... I will not let any harm come to you... This time this world will be success in order to gain a peace... If it not... I will destroy it just like the other world" when saying the last part Aaron eyes become black and his fang start to grow, all color aura began to gather around him and destroy everything around he stand, realise he put out too many aura he back to his normal Devil Form.

"Hmm maybe i should visit Redo-kun and O-chan and see what are they doing now" after that Aaron go back to mansion to sleep.

The next day

"Well i have observe everyone training yesterday" said Aaron while looking to Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba and Issei.

"To tell you the truth the only one who stand a chance against Raiser its only Akeno and Rias but the chance are low maybe only 35 percent" Aaron said with serious tone

Everyone seem kind of down to know that even they training they still can't defeat the Raiser.

"The reason why Raiser can win its only because his regenerating power if there aren't that power they not going to win against you guys... Well maybe they can" Aaron said smiling while scratch his cheek. Seeing all of them down Aaron try to comfort them.

"Don't worry that doesn't mean you guys can't beat them" said Aaron with confident in his voice

"But we only have 3 more day to train make it 2 since 1 last day we need to rest to fight them" said Rias with depressed voice. Hearing this Aaron grin like a evil person.

"Fu fu fu don't worry I'm sure that stupid fried chicken it doing nothing right now and we shall show him that even the phoenix can dead in hand of low-devil! Fu fu fu FU FU FU" Aaron start to laugh like a crazy person. Everyone who watching this start to sweatdropped. " Ah sorry i got carried away" said Aaron when he back to the reality. "Well let's get you training now i already make the menu for you training" Aaron hand over the other.

"Asia can you follow me for a while?" Asia nodded and start to follow him, before Aaron leave he said "The rest of you can practice like the one i write in menu for you, oh and even it ridicilous keep doing it" said Aaron wink to them.

Kiba open his menu and suprise to see it, the other who looking him seem curious, then Kiba read it to them

""Slash the electric rock that i build for you with water elemental sword" this is definetely ridicilous! How can you strike thunder with water?" He said with not believing tone

Koneko start to open it and kind of suprise too and also read it

""Run as fast as you can non-stop in 3 hour then rest 5 minute and run again, do it 3 time in one day"" isn't it kind of strange?" Koneko ask with his stern expression

Seeing this the other start to open and read it too

""I have prepare some magic machine for you don't attack the machine try to take the attack with only your body, use your magic to defend yourself if neccesary not to attack"" said Akeno

""Watch the video that i give to you 6 time and make sure you pay attention to the video"" Said Rias

""Do what you do in training with Rias but this time 4 time harder!"" Said Issei."Is this just me or he try to kill us all?" Ask Issei to the other

"Don't worry Issei just do it we will find the reason from him tonight, i hope this will work" Rias sighing after saying that and they began to training.

With Asia and Aaron

"Now Asia i sure you want to be a great healer for you team" Aaron said with smile

"Yes i do want to help buchou and Ise-san with all of my power" Said Asia with smile and determination in her eyes

"Good now i will try something to you it will tickle you for a while is it okay?" Ask Aaron

"Sure" answer Asia with smile

Aaron then pull some of his hair and kneel until he and Asia has the same height. He began to chant something that Asia doesn't know what the mean of it, suddenly he put the hair around her chest and the feeling of tickle start to coming from her entire body, she just hold it with all of her might while tear began to rolling from her eyes and sometime she moaning. 5 minute and the feeling its gone ad she open her eye again.

"Wow i though you gonna burst to laugh Asia, never though you gonna be that strong" said Aaron with proud sound

"Th-thank you Aaron-san but if it keep going 10 second again i think i gonna pass" Asia said with blushing madly since she still can feel the tickle now.

"Okay back to business, Asia now i want you to imagine your healing magic to become a some shape, any shape your like"

"O-okay" Asia close her eyes and imagine his healing power to become some ball and it work!

"Good, now" Aaron suddenly cut some of his skin and blood start to drop

"A-A-Aaron-san what are you doing?! Said Asia with worried tone.

"Asia i want you to command you ball to heal me and then throw it to the sky" answer Aaron in his usual*cheerful* tone, and then he hide behind the box*only god know where that box come from*

"O-okay... Heal Aaron-san!" And then she throw the ball, the ball moving around seems like to looking for something and suddenly the ball go to the direction where Aaron hiding and there are some light appear from the box where he hiding. When Aaron out the wound already healed and nothing left.

"Wow that's pretty good Asia" said Aaron proudly to her

"W-wow that's great how can i do that? But i feel very tired now" Asia said with panting

"Well of course the more far the person the more you will tired, what i do its i planting my DNA to your sacred gear so you sacred gear can sense my body just like a Heat Missile" Aaron said with smile"And also..." Then suddenly he smirk like a evil person and show 5 more hair.

"You have to endure the tickle again for Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Ise after that we can expand your stamina" Aaron said it with evil aura behind him.

"H-h-hieee!" Asia began to scared. Once again only God who know how suffer Asia.

At night in Mansion everyone done their training. Kiba look pretty bad because the shock of electric he has many bruise in is body, Koneko looks like okay but she barely able to walk since her feet so hurt, Akeno its worst since she being attack by magic attack and do nothing about it her body got many scar, bruise and wound. Rias got a some headache because has to watch the same show for 12 hour, Issei the worst his can't stand and only laying in the floor with bruise, scar, and any wound in his entire body, Asia not have any wound since she heal it but she tired and only sit in table. Aaron come with dinner and approach them

"Wow looks like you guys really really have a hard day" said Aaron in his usual tone

"You don't have any idea about it" said Akeno glare to Aaron for short and sighing because tired.

"Oh as a matter of fact i know, since i the one who arrange it" said Aaron clapping his hand happily together

"Okay now tell us why you give us some strange training?" Ask Rias to Aaron with a mixed tone since her head already began to error

"Farewell then i will tell you guys but for now let's have a dinner" said Aaron this time his tone its neutral. Everyone nodded and began to eat but Aaron not let them to heal their wound he said to waiting and it will be healed later. After they eat Aaron ask them to go out to garden.

"First, Kiba did you manage to slash it?" Aaron ask

"Yeah i did it at last, though when i fail to slash it the damage regenerate and it keep regenerate until i manage to finish it with only one slash" Kiba said it with sighing

"That's the point Kiba you has speed but lack of power, that's why i want you to cut it with one swing to increase you strength and now you able to cut it down with one slash that mean you power increase greatly" Kiba seem suprise when Aaron say this he never think about it and only focus on speed since he's a "Knight". Aaron turn to Koneko

"And you Koneko have strength but not speed that's why i told you to keep running to increase you speed and you stamina, so with great power, defend, and speed you will be ultimate "Rook"" Koneko only use her stern expression but inside she suprise and amaze to Aaron for think it.

"Akeno you have strong magic, average speed, but lack of defence that's why i told you to incrase you endurance" Aaron said to Akeno

"But i can defense myself with magic" Answer Akeno with confusing tone

"And what if you run out of magic? Our opponent is Phoenix Akeno, a creature with infinity regenerating ability, and if you want to strike it down you have to focus your magic on attack and endure it attack with no magic so you can counter it in the right time" Answer Aaron with stern tone. This suprising everyone they never think of that, they knew phoenix regenerating ability its strong and Raiser underismated them so much but they never think what if the phoenix not underismated them and strike with full force?. Seeing this Aaron know that they already know what for they training and he look to Rias.

"Rias you already have the power since you has **Power of Destruction **you will be defeat anyone with easy, but our enemy its phoenix that's why i need you to watch that video what do you got from that video?"

"Well the video show many shape of thing and it show the great will" answer Rias

"Yep, that's true if you want to know Power of Destruction can become a shape like this" Suddenly a sword come from his hand and it created from the **Power of Destruction**."But to make this you must have many imagination and strong will, i want you to make something to torture someone".

"I see and i should use it to Raiser right?" Rias ask in happy tone

"Once again Yep, if you can't kill it then torture it! Until their mental go crazy bwahahaha" Aaron start to laugh like a mad scientist again."Ah sorry looks like i got it again" everyone start to sweatdropped again."With attitude like that i think i know why many people don't believe he is a good guy" Issei whisper to Rias, she only nodded and leave out a sigh

"And Ise i think you already know why i push you to train harder isn't it?" Ask Aaron to Issei

"Yeah Ddraig already told me the reason" said Issei with goofy gri

"Ddraig?" Everyone asked

**[ Yeah i already told him everything ] **the gauntlet suddenly appear and speaking

"Is that the Heavenly Dragon?" Ask Rias

**[ Yes i am Rias Gremory ]** answer Ddraig

"Good, now Ddraig-san i want you to told him how to achieve the balance breaker since it will be needed for the battle"

**[ Hmm i don't know who are you but i can sense you strong, you maybe stronger than Kokabiel ]**

Everyone suprised to hear that sure Aaron strong, but to think he stronger than the person who survive the war of God and Older Maou and one of the leader of Fallen Angel its a news.

"Now, now Ddraig-san i still can't beat Kokabiel i maybe can fight on par with him but i don't know how long i can keep up" said Aaron with his usual tone

**[ Hmm, suit yourself but with your level, i sure you gonna be able to become one of Maou in no time ] **

"Fu fu fu you make me blush Ddraig-san I'm not that strong" said Aaron with kind of red face in his cheek. Everyone seem suprise to hear that is the person who train them its that strong? Being able to become Maou in no time from the mouth of Heavenly Dragon its not a joke that mean Aaron must be very strong. Well in fact he is, even Great Red and Ophis work together they still can't beat him.

"Ah yeah about the wound i want every of you hide now but only 1KM from this area okay? You can hide in any side after being healed i want all of you regroup in here, no one ask just do it and soon you wil know" Said Aaron in command tone

"Errr okay" answer Issei and the other began to hide except Asia

"Asia do it now"

"Y-yes" Asia create 5 ball of healing "Heal Buchou, Akeno-sempai, Kiba-sempai, Ise-san and Koneko-san" then the 5 ball begin to fly to where they hide and heal them. Everyone regroup and suprise to see Asia able to do that.

"Wow Asia that was great! How you do that?" Issei ask with proud tone

"Umm Aaron-san teach me about it" answer Asia

"I will explain" then Aaron explain the entire training to them.

"I see . . . I never though Twilight Healing can be like that" Rias speak with surprised

"Well let just say that i know some info about it and all i do i only unleash it potential" Aaron said with shrug

"I see it will be usefull for the battle fu fu fu you really a clever person Aaron-kun" said Akeno

"Thanks Akeno are you still hurt? Did my machine really that harsh? I'm sorry everyone if i too harsh at you maybe you can take it easy and start to original training if you want" said Aaron with sad tone and looking down to the ground

"Its okay Aaron-san we still going to continue your training it for us too anyway so we can get strong and defeat Raiser" answer Koneko with smile. And everyone nodden in agreement

"Thanks Koneko and everyone i will make another training menu for you, and this will be the last since you need rest and we only have 2 days left, tomorrow i will make your training harder and the next day we can talk our strategy against Raiser, and the next day we will go to home and get some rest and talk our strategy, and Rias tomorrow i will personally train you so you can make your skill **Power of Destruction** stronger". After that they back to Mansion and rest

The next day the training its same except for some improvement, Kiba must slash 2 rock almost at the same time so it also increase his speed, Koneko run as fast as she can but whenever she start to slow down there will be magic attack that attack her in order to increase her defense, Akeno keep endure the attack but this time there are some target so she must focus to attack while enduring the damage, Asia only doing training that increase her stamina so she not too tired when healing people, Issei its got the same train as yesterday, Rias start to train with Aaron about **Power of Destruction** how to make it into a different shape and make it stronger.

The next day everyone began to packing and that night everyone sleep at the Occult Research Cluc (ORC) so they can prepare for tomorrow. And began to talk about they strategy.

"Akeno i want Asia to stay close to you but she must hiding and you must protect her, because she is one of the main key to win" said Aaron

"Why she must follow me? She is not battle type you know" ask akeno

"Yes but she can support anyone, i teach her that technique so she can heal everyone even at the distance and the more the distance the more tired Asia will, so all of you must stick as close as you can in case of something happen" answer Aaron

"I see it make sense, but isn't it too much for with our training we should be okay right? You the one who say that we already stronger than them" Reply Rias

"I'm not underismated you guys power, but there are chance our enemy use Phoenix tear that can heal every wound so there are possibiliy that everyone we fight it has the power of regenerating, so if they can regenerate, you guys must be also can be healed to prepare to an endless battle and for Asia i already make a pil that will increase your stamina 3 time stronger but you will feel very tired for 1 day after that, i want you to rest at that time and don't do anything" Answer Aaron with smile

Everyone start to amazed at Aaron for so sharp, something like that never across their mind, but they began to think what if the plan not working?, what if they fail?. Seeing their expression Aaron smirk

"You guys will win do not worry about it" he smile at them

"But i don't know... Raiser never lose any game before and i just a beginner" Rias said while looking down

"I have a secret weapon for you if you going to lose tomorrow" he start to grin

"And what is that?" Ask Rias

"I will join your peerage" he said with evil grin

5

4

3

2

1

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted

"Ar-are you sure?" Ask Rias to Aaron

"Yep 100 percent sure but i will only join temporary and going to observe, if you guys going to lose then i will fight" Everyone start to cheer up knowing their win is at their hand, suddenly Aaron spoke "You guys better not hope me to finish them because if i see you guys try to give up because of me i will let you lose" Aaron said with threat tone and 10 devil wing appear behind him. Everyone suddenly shiver because of his word.

"Don't worry Aaron as a "Pawn" i will protect my "King"!" Issei said with confident in his voice

"Yeah we won't let you down Aaron-kun, we will show them to not mess up with us fu fu fu" Akeno said with yellow aura around her.

"As a "Knight" and swordman i have my honor to not give up to my enemy Aaron-san" Kiba said with smile

"...I will not lose" Koneko said with stern expression

"We will blast Raiser and his peerage!" Rias said almost yelled

""""YEAH!"""" Everyone said it in unison except Aaron

"Oh Aaron what kind of piece you want? Ask Rias

"Maybe "Knight" since i going to observe so i need a speed to look around" Answer Aaron

"Well ok then meet me at my room after this i also want to have some fun with you" reply Rias with wink to Aaron. Unfornately our almighty Judgment Bringer is also pretty dense and idiot at thing like this, so of course he doesn't know what Rias mean and with innocent smile he answer

"Fun with me? Mmm well i guess i shall bring my card to you so i can show you some trick ahahaha". And everyone in room began to sweatdropped... Again.

"Oh and Ise i want to talk to you about tomorrow can you come with me for a while?" Ask Aaron to Issei

"Oh sure right away" Isse follow Aaron and leave the room for a while.

"I sure Ddraig already told you about balance breaker right?" Aaron ask to Issei with neutral tone

"Yes it is and i already decide that i will use it to fight Raiser tomorrow, i will trade my left hand so can use it tomorrow" Issei reply with serious tone

"Hmm good then about tomorrow i will tell you my plan, you are the key to beat Raiser so i want you to listen carefully to my plan" said Aaron in serious tone

"Yeah sure tell me" Answer Issei

"Alright then i will tell you..."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I back in here again xD i just got 1 review for this story but thankfull 3 person who want to follow my story *sob* *sob* I'm so happy *sob*. Anyway thanks for Triplesquidge for your comment i really honor it. I will update 2 chapter once i'm updating this will be the end of Phoenix Arc XDD here the story Enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: The Battle Begin! Part 1**_

Issei POV

The other club members and I were gathered in the old school building. We were waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone wearing their uniform except Asia and Aaron since he barely have any cloth when he move here so he just wear a ordinary cloth and also he wearing a mask*an Ichigo Mask from Bleach* he said that to cover his face so underworld not notice him, Asia wearing her nun uniform. Kiba had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan was sitting on the chair and was reading a book. On her hands she wore gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou wore it too and were drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our onee-samas... Asia and I were sitting on the chair waiting quietly, and Aaron only sit and reading comic well can't be helped he the strongest after all. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glowed and Grayfia-san appeared...

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match"

Everyone stood up after Grayfia-san confirmed us. Grayfia-san then started explaining about the battle.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction"

Haaa... Is that how it is? A battle purpose field, huh. So devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed if we fight in the humans' world or devils' world, we can't avoid destruction and may cause lots of effects. Then it means that we need a place there we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

"Ummm, I have something to say" suddenly Aaron speak

Everyone then turned their head to Aaron.

"What is it?" asked Buchou

"Just relax and remember all the training you've received we are stronger than them already"

After hearing that, smiles appeared on everyone face, even i also smile it can't be helped he's words made us became more confident.

Grayfia-san then spoke in this weird atmosphere.

"Hmm it looks like there are some new member in your peerage ojou sama, i hope he can help you to win this battle. This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast"

Are you serious? So they will be watching us. So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. Seems like their parents are having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching it as well I can't show them an unsightly scene.

"Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it"

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow I'm feeling nervous. Even our king is looking at our match!? Is this match that important? Buchou then made a shocked face.

"Oni-sama is... Is that so... So Oni-sama is also going to view this battle."

Huh...? I think I heard it wrong... What did Buchou just say? O...Oni-sama...? I got confused so I put my hand up and asked.

"Ummm... Just now Buchou called Maou-sama "Oni-sama"... Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answered me straight away.

"No. Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama"

Wha...

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!"

"Yes"

Buchou confirmed it straight away.

Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory household" isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name... Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the family names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guessed what I was thinking. It's a bummer but he had it correct.

"Yeah, that's it"

Kiba started to explain after I confirmed it.

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why..."

The devils decided to keep the names of the Maou and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Yondai-Maou (Four Great Satans)" are successors of the first Maou who inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because Gen-Maou-sama (Current Satan) has a power equal to the Sendai-Maou-sama (Previous Satan)"

...So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh... I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their name in the Bible are already dead...

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class devils then?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama."

Sirzechs Lucifer... Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer"... So he isn't referred by his family name anymore.

"...That's why Buchou has to inherit the house."

Her brother became a Maou. Then it can't be helped, since her brother has to carry the world of the devils on his back. Amazing. Even Buchou's family is amazing... Huh?! I sure i see Aaron evil smirk again this guy really have to throw that habit it give me a creep.

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle"

We gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urged us to.

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends"

So we return here only after the outcome. The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phenex. Maybe it's the one for the game? While I was thinking about it, the light covered us and the transportation started.

...When I opened my eyes...Huh? I twitched my neck when I saw the view. Obviously. Because we were in the club room. Huh? Did the transport fail? But everyone besides me and Asia were composed and weren't even shocked about this situation. Also Grayfia-san was gone. Did she transport just by herself? Then...

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".}

What! Then this club room is a replica? It's exactly the same! It has exactly the same objects and the scratches on the wall! Oh but if I look out of the window, the sky is white. It has to be very dark since it's midnight. Did they make a replica in a world of white? But making a replica of our school in a different space... How extraordinary can the power of devils be...!?

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. My "Pawns" trait, "promotion" is absolutely necessary. Similar to the actual chess, it's a special move you are able to do if the "Pawn" reaches the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides "King". So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student council, huh. It's in the corner of the highest floor in the school building. I have to head there! Like the opposite, Raiser's "Pawn" can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only "Pawn", they have 8 "Pawns". If they all turn into "Queen" then we are in deep shit!? "Queen" is the ultimate piece. We would be in danger if they were to promote. It's usual that they send the "Pawns" so they can take down each other. Then that means I have to take down 8 bishoujo "Pawns" by myself... Man that's totally not good...

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gave everyone an earphone type transceiver. Buchou said that while outing it in her ears,

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we receive the orders through this transceiver. It's an important equipment so I have to make sure I don't break it.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. Then, Game start."

[RING]

The school bell rang. So this is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, our first "Rating Game" started!

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen""

Buchou said it while sitting on the sofa. She was quite confident. Akeno-san started to prepare tea. Ummm, we are in a middle of a match you know...?

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm..."

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game"

Is that how it's played? I thought it would be like those battle you see in films... I thought of those "Ultimate fight between monsters" types of things. Suddenly Aaron stood and summon his wing but it only 2 this time

"I will observe all of you from far. If you guys in big trouble i will help, just remember everything we do. Good luck everyone and Issei... Don't forget the plan" Aaron smile to us i can see every girl blushing damn it he's too handsome! At this rate every one will be fall to him! And after that he fly to leave us. Well he is observer after all he already said it that he not going fight unless it neeeded, if he join the battle now I'm sure in blink of second we will win the game.

Buchou start to speaking again

"The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto"

"Yes"

Kiba spread a map after Buucho urged him to. Wow, the whole map of our school. It was divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it. It's broken in the same grid as in chess. Buchou circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. Its likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here"

She was right, since the school field is visible from the new school building. Once we enter the battlefield it's impossible to transport by magic circle. So it was impossible to transport from the old school building to the new school building. So we had to use our feet to move around then. Well we could use our wings to fly but we would become sitting ducks. Also I can't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckled at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground"

Then Kiba said his thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

Buchou nodded at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility"

...Wow. They started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W...well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them.

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone"

"Yes"

"...Roger"

Koneko-chan and Kiba left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno"

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno"

"I understand, Buchou"

Akeno-san confirmed. The strategy had already begun. I didn't know what Asia and I were supposed to do.

"Ummm... Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I thought it was bad that I didn't do anything. I needed to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a "Pawn" so you have to use "promotion""

"Yes!"

Then I left Buchou.

"Osu!"

I raised my spirit in front of the old school building. Next to me was Koneko-chan. She was my partner for the next plan.

"Alright Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nodded at Buchou.

"Yes, I will"

Our target was the gym. We needed to win the battle that was waiting for us there. The only pieces moving was me and Koneko-chan. We were not allowed to fail. Yeah we couldn't lose. I couldn't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba put his sword into its sheath and got ready to go.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed"

"Affirmative"

"Asia will go with Akeno just like Aaron said Akeno will protect her. If any of you get wounded just ask for help. Asia will heal you immediately do you understand your part Asia?"

"Y...yes!"

Asia replied energetically even though she was nervous. Because of her ability we could move recklessly in our strategy. Our winning factor was to protect our "King"(Buchou), and Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time and don't forget to bring Asia with you"

"Yes, Buchou"

The ultimate servant, Akeno-san. Buchou said the outcome will be decided with her move. I will be relying on your ultimate move hidden behind that smiling face! Buchou stepped forward after she confirmed the plan.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phenex with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"Yes!"

All of us replied together and headed off! Me, Koneko-chan and Kiba left the old school building!

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I could hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raised our hand and waved at her. Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead! We ran towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba left us to go in a different direction. It was in the plan that Kiba would leave us at that part.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah. You just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine! I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan. The main entrance is connected to the new school building so we couldn't enter from there. That's because we would have been caught coming in. We needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and grabbed the door knob. It was open. It was not locked. But this gym...it looked exactly the same as the actual thing. It was the same with the old school building. Even if they had told us that we were fighting in the actual Kuou academy, I would have believed it. We came into the back platform when we entered from the back door. Since the curtain wasn't down, the inside was visible. I tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, and Koneko-chan spoke:

"...Presence. Enemy."

Aaron POV

"They seems start to move" well my prediction is right they will use this academy as arena, i already told Rias the whole plan and she said that she has the same thinking if the academy gonna become an Arena, she kind of sharp, hmmm maybe i can take a walk so i can get a better view, beside i will move to here with ORC.

"Don't dissappoint me everyone, I'm sure you guys stronger than them already, but if you stupid all of you will lose"

. . .

Well done! Wait until I edit my next chapter see ya guys xD


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : The Battle Begin! Part 2**_

Issei POV

I heard a loud voice before I got shocked.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside"

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servant! So they saw us coming inside! Then there was no point hiding. Koneko-chan and I showed ourselves to them. In the court there were four female devils. The woman with a china dress, the twins and... the loli-shoujo who knocked me down with a stick. I never expected to see her this early... If I remember, the woman with the china dress is "Rook". The twins are "Pawn". And the stick girl is also "Pawn". Before I came here, we were shown the photos of the enemy at the club room. 3 "Pawns" and 1 "Rook"... We also had the same pieces here, but their number was the double of ours. But because of the plan, we couldn't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear, standby"

**[BOOST!]**

The doubling power began. Yeah! I'm going to do it!

"...Ise-senpai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook""

"Yeah!"

Koneko-chan and I stood in front of our opponents. The china dress woman made a kung-fun stance and the small girl made a stance with her stick. Lastly the twin girls grabbed their chainsaws and... Huh, chainsaw!?

DRIL! DRIL! DRIL! DRIL!

The chainsaws started while making a dangerous sound.

Oi! Are you serious! Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time"

Both of the twins said that happily! Hey! You can't say things like that with a happy face! More like I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if I get hit by the chainsaws!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and china dress woman had already begun their fight a bit further from us. It looked like a martial arts match because of all the punches! Each hits looked powerful because both of them were "Rooks". I though Koneko-chan was at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman was also moving a lot with tricky attacks.

SWISH

The girl with the stick cut the wind making a sound. I think her name was Mira. Then I had a nasty flashback. I acted all mighty and ended up getting hit by that stick without doing anything... I didn't want to lose again!

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins came right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws were making sparkles and they swung them at me!

[DRILL]!

I heard a nasty sound near my ear. Wow! That was dangerous! I was able to barely dodge it! I shoulder tackled one of the twins and put some distance between us. If it was a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear wouldn't be reset. If I got too cocky and attacked too much, the power would go back to the beginning again!

[SWISH].

I heard a sound behind me.

"Wow!"

I also barely dodged this attack. The stick passed through my armpit! It was an attack from the girl called Mira! This time I dodged it! My body could move more than I thought! It was because of the training and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the "Pawn" pieces inside me! I could do it! I could do this! I had confidence in my own power. When I showed confidence, the chainsaw touched my cheek! From the pain I felt, it was certainly bleeding. When I looked, my uniform was cut in different places. Uuu...looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

**[BOOST!]**

The second power up.

The girls didn't hesitate to attack me during the boost! But... Yo! Haa! I dodged the attack from the air by moving my body to the side and I was jumping or bending down when there were attacks coming from the side! I guarded from the attacks of the stick, which were coming directly from the front! Yeah! I evaded their attacks! How's this damn it!?

"Ahhh! I'm mad!"

"Why isn't it hitting!?"

The twins seemed pissed.

"...I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl was also irritated that her attacks weren't hitting me. Too bad. I trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose in a place like this!

**[BOOST!]**

Here comes my third boost! Here it is!

"Let's do it, Ddraig!"

**[EXPLOSION!]**

I will fight them in this state! I felt power going through my body! A boost for a limited time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"First of all!"

I ran towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but my dash was quite fast! The target couldn't react to my movements even for a moment. She swung her chainsaw after she understood the situation, but my fist had already reached her!

[BANG!]

One of the twins went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you! To my onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit put her chainsaw towards me, but I twisted my body and hit the girl! The little sister of the twins fell down on the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with loli face thrust her stick towards me! It's here!

"Daa!"

[BREAK!]

I cut down her stick with my hand. Ouch! It was harder than I thought! I hit the girl who just lost her weapon!

"Kyaaa!"

The shoujo rolled on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When I looked, the china dress woman had her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan was still maintaining her fighting stance. Wow. Even from the looks of it, it was obvious that Koneko-chan was at an advantage.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment.

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!"

The twins turned on their chainsaws again. Fufufu. Now is the only time where you can be so energetic. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

[CLICK]

I clicked my fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed right in front of me. Wow. All three of them still needed to grow a bit more, but this was also quite...! Buhaa! I was grinning widely but lots of blood were flowing out of my nose.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!"

Their screams echoed inside the gym. All three of them bended down to the floor and hid their private parts.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my magic talent into making all of the girls naked!"

Yes, I spent all of my efforts on magic training for this technique. I never had talent at using magic in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality. I spent all my efforts into this. This was all for the image I was currently seeing! Hahaha, look! I stripped the girls naked! That's why I peeled all the fruits and vegetables with not my hands or a knife but with magic only! I stripped the fruits skin till I would lose my mind. The activation requirement is that I have to touch them. Then I send them my magical power after I think about it. Then this is the result.

"You are really low! Enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins started to bad mouth me with teary eyes. I will accept those words.

"...I misjudged you."

I heard Koneko-chan, who was away from me, saying that. Her words stabbed my heart... Then I heard a sound from the transceiver.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Buchou's voice. It seemed like Koneko-chan had also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are in a good situation right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno is also ready! I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!]

Buchou's order! I nodded after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

[DASH].

Koneko-chan and I went to the central entrance, ignoring the girls.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!"

Raiser's servants became shocked by our actions. Yeah, you are right. This is an important place. A location that connects the old school building and the new school building. In chess, it would be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both of the groups sent their pieces here! To take this place! That's why there is a meaning to this! That's why we made this place the decoy! Koneko-chan and I left from the central entrance.

FLASH

Then there was a lightning flash.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A big lightning fell down onto the gym with a big noise. When the lightning stopped, the gym was totally wiped out.

"Take this."

Akeno-san's voice. When I turned around a smiley faced Akeno-san was flying through the air with her black wings spread.

Akeno-san then started to attacks the enemy.

BOOM!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]

Aaron POV

"Bwahahaha! Issei you really really a pervert! That technique its definetely gonna make you being hated by woman you know! But well you movement were amazing so i guess its okay then" Right now i watch them all from my diamond ball that i get from one of fortune teller i settle it into a third person POV so i can see everyone, but when i look into Issei seriously i can't help but laugh at this Red Dragon Emperor, he really-really funny i can't believe the mighty Heavenly Dragon doing this if the White one seeing this he definetely going to laugh his ass off!

Hmm seems Akeno didn't have anyt problem but it will be good if she release her Fallen power but ah well i guess i can find out about it later, our winning its at the hand already our plan is perfect, well sorry to dissapoint you phoenix-sama but you will lose this time, i smirk when thinking about this

Koneko seems fine about it she didn't looks like have trouble after all, but it will be more better if she use senjutsu.

And now Kiba its your turn show me how strong you are!

Issei POV

"The "Priestess of Thunder". That's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people."

Kiba Explained it to me

Th-Thunder priestess... Scary! If she were to give me a spanking, I would definitely die! Yes... Note to self: do NOT make Akeno-san angry. . .

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she dodged it.

"...Please don't touch me."

She said it with a cold voice. She also had a funny expression. Uu...that reaction saddened me. Well it couldn't be helped. Any girl would be alarmed at me if they saw a technique like that.

"Hahahaha. Don't worry. I won't use it on comrades"

"...Even so, it is a very low technique"

Oh my. Looks like I'm totally hated by her...

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

I heard Buchou's voice from the transceiver I had on my ears. She seemed really happy. Buchou's plan. That was to destroy the location that was thought to be an important point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's "Pawn". Koneko-chan and I went through the back door of the gym to enter. We knew that we were being watched so it was all an act. We needed to make them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. After that Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning. We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey. Buchou's plan was superb! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack! Defeating 1 "Rook" and 3 "Pawn" was a big advantage. We still hadn't lost any of our members, so we had a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia were heading out. Me and Koneko-chan's next move was... To regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court! Then it happened.

BANG!

Then I heard the sound of an explosion near me. When I looked at where the sound came from...

"...Ko...Koneko-chan!"

Koneko-chan was wounded pretty bad! She even barely stand. I went to her quickly and start to looking around but i can't find anyone around us! Koneko-chan's uniform was torn as if it had been bombed. There were parts of her uniform that were gone. Was the previous sound of explosion...

"Take this."

An unknown voice. When I looked up there was a shadow up in the air flying with its wings. It was a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Raiser's servant! Did Raiser's servant do this to Koneko-chan!? I was sure that was Raiser's "Queen"! The sudden appearance of the ultimate servant!

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. But i surprise the "Rook" is still able to stand after taking that but even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist"

The magician woman laughed as if she found it funny. Koneko then fall to the ground. I catch her before she fall

"ASIA WE NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY! KONEKO HURT!" I shouted at transceiver and remove my jacket and began to cover Koneko body.

[Right away Ise-san] reply Asia

A few second after that a ball of healing come to Koneko direction and her wound being healed! I don't believe this Asia healing ability is great!

"W-w-what?! how could you do that?! That "Rook" should be gone now!" Shout the Raiser "Queen" can't blame her i also going to be suprise if i in her position

"It doesn't matter i just need to strike you again!" Oh shit this time she gonna blow us!

Suddenly Akeno-san appear in front of her

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san came between us as if she was trying to protect us.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Thunder". But well i also wanted to fight you"

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here"

"B...but!"

I tried to convince her that me and Koneko can beat her! But Akeno-san showed a serious face to me for the first time. My heart raced. She had an extreme intensity.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role. Go. This is my job."

That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I needed to do what I had to do. I was bitting my teeth, then Akeno-san smiled at me.

"It's okay. I will defeat this "Queen" with everything I have!"

"... Let's go sempai" Koneko grab my hand and we start to go. ! A golden aura covered Akeno-san's body! Just by looking at it I knew how powerful she is. Akeno-san's magical powers. The second of strongest person in our group, our "Queen".

"Akeno-san! I will leave it to you!"

After I said that, I turned around and headed towards the sports court where Kiba awaited me and Koneko. Soon after that, I heard a roar of lightning and explosions. The match went from the start to the mid-game.

It happened when I was on my way to the sports court where Kiba was waiting for me.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire]

Aaron POV

"Wew that was close one Koneko that's why you need to train yours senjutsu, if you train your senjutsu, sense the "Queen" will be easy and you will not get hit" I don't know what happen to Koneko in past but she have to learn tha she can't reject her blood, it a curse but yes it also a gift, i should talk to her after this game.

"Akeno make sure you don't push yourself to hard, if you need healing then ask Asia immediatly, i sure the "Queen" has Phoenix Tears. You better win since you also the main key of this battle"

"Kiba you not bad fufufu i wonder if you can defeat the "Knights" of Phoenix, show me more of your power" i can sense someone watching me out of this game but nah! Don't care and to think Rias brother its current Maou and God in this world its dead well this world is became unstable fufufu, maybe this world will be more intresting than i though.

Outside the game

"Grayfia who is that person? Rias peerage should be only 7 including Gasper right?" Ask Sirzechs

"I don't know about him, but he seems pretty confident only sit and not doing anything. According to the data he's a new peerage that join when Rias train before this game, his name is Aaron Ang" answer Grayfia

"Ang? Never heard of them maybe he also reincarnated devil but he must be not ordinary devil i can sense it, if he was human he must be some demon slayer or exorcist before he reincarnate to devil" Respond Sirzechs, he began to think for a while

"Very well, try to focus one camera only to him i want to watch all his movement" spoke Sirzechs

Back to battle Issei POV

It was the announcement! Three of Raiser's "Pawns" were defeated!? Who did it? Akeno-san was battling the "Queen", Asia stay with Akeno, Buchou were on their way here, Aaron only observer. It was Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces were defeated. With this, they had 9 pieces left including Raiser. Even though we still not lose anyone We still couldn't let our guard down yet!

! Someone grabbed my arm while I was on my way to the court! Enemy!? But Koneko-chan looks calm that mean

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Kiba was looking at the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. At school I didn't like Kiba for being a good looking guy, but in terms of battle he is the most dependable ally. Occult research club's male pair! If we didn't show guts, then we would look totally uncool in front of the girls.

"Also was it you who defeated the enemy's "Pawns"?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba's mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't, Koneko-chan only wearing her calm face but i can see her fist it clenched

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defense."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

"By the way, how your wound Koneko-san? Are you okay?" Suddenly Kiba spoke to her.

"I'm okay sempai, thanks to Asia-san ability i just feel exhausted now" reply Koneko-chan with nod

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place we needed to guard was this sports court. So it would be obvious that they would increase the strength here. Because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their "Queen" come to the front lines... Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym. Uuu...I'm getting a bit nervous!

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asked me with a smile. It made my face red.

"O...of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That would be enough for me to be a threat. But the wielder, me, is still a newbie. It's like a waste of a treasure. But still I want to fight for Buchou. I want to do something for Buchou. Even if I'm a weakling on this battlefield, I won't go down without a fight. If I was to fall, I would at least take many opponents down along with me.

"See."

While I was trying to make my determination strong, Kiba showed me his hand.

Kiba's hands were shaking!

"Ise-kun. You said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. Let's become strong together, Ise-kun."

Kiba... He had been thinking that much about this match... Like I thought, in battle he's...

"... We all nervous sempai" Koneko-chan suddenly speaking."But just like Aaron-sempai said we are stronger than them already the fact no one of our team its eliminated though i get hit but Asia heal me immediatly, we just need to stay calm and fight like usual" she said while holding Kiba hand, and my hand, her hand so soft! Hey since when she call Aaron sempai?

Kiba smile to me and Koneko-chan

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Fu Fu. Kiba laughed next to me.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman."

After he said that, he took off. He then went straight to the baseball court directly, Koneko only stood still and then followed Kiba.

"That idiot."

Even I was complaining, I also followed Kiba. He's cool. That's what I thought after watching Kiba's back.

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm the "Rook", Koneko Toujou"

Kiba, me and Koneko-chan named ourselves to Raiser's "Knight", Carlamaine. The female knight then made a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you three. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Kiba also got ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh. Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"."

Carlamaine started to cut as if she was dancing.

[KATCHIN]

The swords hit each other making sparks! They had god speed because they were both "Knights"! They started! Exchanges of swords that I couldn't follow with my eyes. They both kept on appearing and disappearing! So what should I do? Hmmmm... I would be a jerk if I helped out Kiba. No matter how you looked at it, it was a one on one fight. Or should I give him cheers like, "Go Kiba!" or "You can do it Kiba"? Huh? Koneko-chan seems distracted what is she lo-

"You seem bored."

When I looked at the direction where the voice came from, there was a woman wearing a mask that just covered her face. If I remember, this woman is a "Rook". Then another person came complaining.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck."

There was also a bishoujo wearing a dress like the western princesses wear. I think she was Raiser's "Bishop". She had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the pieces in charge of this place! The "Bishop" princess looked at me with weird eyes. W...what is it?

"Ummm. So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then started to say rude things. Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face! Koneko-chan and me took a jump from where we was standing and made a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

**[BOOST!]**

The Sacred Gear power up started. I had to leave the "Knight" to Kiba, and take care of these two with Koneko! But the "Bishop" girl just made a sigh.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and was looking at us from a distance. Huh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?

"I was planning to fight the "Rook" in the first place"

"I will pass this to you Issei-sempai" Koneko-chan step back and sit oi oi why should i the one who fighting? You the "Rook" right?

"Farewell then the "Pawn" also fine. Let's fight since we are both bored"

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?"

I questioned her. Because this was supposed to be an important fight, even Koneko-chan seems confused. The mask woman, Isabella, put her hand on her forehead and made a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight"

"W..what the hell is that!?"

I slipped my words. I mean, "watching"!? This is an important battle!

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister"

...Huh? That bishoujo-chan? That bird guy's? Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! The bird bastard's sister waved her hand with a smile at me as if she realised I was shocked to find her identity. ...Oi, oi... You can do that? He put his sister in his group and made her participate in the battle!?

"Well according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"That's what he said"

...That bird guy was actually a perv and also a dumbass!? But I think I know the feeling of having your little sister in your harem! Little sisters are good! I also wanted one! No, that's not it! Then that's how it is! So that girl is his sister, and she won't fight me!

"...Disgusting Idiotic Pervert" suddenly Koneko-chan speak. I feel like want to laugh but i hold it since this situation its not a good one

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Pawn"!"

Oh shit!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : The Battle Begin! Last Part**_

Aaron POV

"That KFC boy really, stupid, disgusting idiotic pervert! Don't he care to his sister? She must be sad because just being used like that." I said with angry tone then sighing, this man definitely need to be kicked so he can opeh his eyes

"What are you gonna do now Issei? Your opponent its "Rook" this time you can't just use ordinary psychic attack. Hmm it looks like Akeno start to push back that Bomb girl, looks like Raiser must call back his entire peerage if he want to win, that if there are still peerage left." I smirk like evil person when saying this

Issei POV

When I thought that the "Rook", Isabella, came forward, a really sharp punch passed through my cheek! Wow! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!

"Yes. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear...no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella made a suspicious move while moving her body. But...

SWISH! SWISH!

She started to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack, it came back again like a whip! Is this one of those boxing punches!? If I get hit, it will definitely hurt! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I was dodging the attacks like mad and...

[KICK]!

"...Gah!"

I felt an intense pain in my stomach. It was a kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs...! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face! Lots of her punches hit my face! It hurts! This is seriously bad!

**[BOOST!]**

Ku! I'm sure that was my 5th boost! It would be enough if my opponent was a "Pawn", but it was not enough to defeat a "Rook"! In terms of piece value, it was the next highest after "Queen"! Half-assed attacks won't work! I crossed my arms and guarded her punches. Her punches were heavy even with my guard on! If I continued to get hit by these attacks, I would "retire" immediately! I stepped back when she withdrew her punch! The enemy's attack stopped. But she was still moving. I wouldn't know when she would attack again. I was glad that I sparred with Kiba and Koneko-chan. That proved to be very useful because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the "Rook", Isabella, smiled.

"I was taking you lightly... To tell you the truth I thought I got you when my kick hit you... Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina...? Did I do something magnificent?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

...My heart became full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a devil. I was forced to run from the morning, and even had to carry rocks on my back in the mountain path. I thought I was going to die. I even thought that it wasn't necessary. But Buchou stayed by my side from morning to dawn, not to mention Aaron-san told me to train 4 time harder than Buchou training! I really think i was die back then! Then my eyes got teary. I started to shed some tears pathetically in front of the enemy. Buchou! Aaron-san! I am able to fight! I am standing! Everything that both of you have done for me is showing results! I can't lose. I won't lose! I will definitely make Buchou win! I will not let Aaron-san disappoint! This woman! I will defeat this "Rook" who is right in front of me!

"...Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook, Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It was when I made my resolve.

Aaron POV

"Heh, Nice word Issei, but you wrong... You are the strongest member already"

Issei POV

[BUZZ!]

I heard the sound of the wind getting cut. When I looked, I saw Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

Holy Eraser. A darkness sword that devours light. A Sacred Gear. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy "Knight".

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword was covered in flame. A flame sword? So the Holy Eraser was beaten by that. But Kiba didn't seem bothered, and instead made a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze."

When Kiba said it with a small voice, there was something gathering in the blade-less sword. Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold... I felt chills around here. When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword started to freeze. The ice started to pile up and it took the shape of a sword.

[BREAK!]

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword formed into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

The ice sword!? Hey, hey, hey! The darkness sword wasn't the only weapon of Kiba's!? Everyone except Kiba had a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swung her flame sword to the side! She had an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK...

The instant Carlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, the flame sword started to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it made a sound and broke. Then it disappeared. But she didn't stop attacking. As soon as she threw away her sword, she took a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouted.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phenex, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

Guuuuuuu!

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind was burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so Kiba still didn't seem to be bothered.

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then said with a strong voice,

"...Stop."

[SUCK!]

The wind was getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stopped, and the baseball ground became silent.

"...Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There was a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there? He can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shook his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appeared from the ground when he put his hand downwards! They were all of different shapes. Even the blades were different! From Kiba's words, they were all demonic swords!

"I will end this now" Kiba take a deep breath and then suddenly he grab one of his sword and gone! He reappear in front of the "Knights"! Wow that was fast!

SLASH

Kiba sword cut the knight with easy! H-Hey isn't that mean is one-hit-KO?

"N-no way" said the "Knights" with disbelief tone as her body began to glowing and disperse.

"Carlamaine!" The "Rook" shout this is my chance! I summon my Dragon shot and throw it at her! She seems like surprise and

BOOM

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 1 "Rook" and 1 "Knights", retires.]

"Well i should be going now i guess my brother just call me to retreat" said the "Bishop" that strange, this is great now we ca- eh is that Akeno-san with Asia?

"Ara ara as i though you guys win this match" Akeno-san said

"Akeno-san! Yeah! We manage to defeat them! What happen to the "Queen"?" I asked

"I will tell you later now we need to go to rooftop buchou and Raiser will fight in there"

"What?! Then let's go!"

In middle of way to the rooftop i hear some announcement

[Raiser Phenex-sama's remaining peerage, retires!]

Eh?

Aaron POV

3 minute earlier before announcement

"Nice one Kiba! I told you already that if you have strength cutting something will just like cut a butter!" I grin when looking this, hmm i can feel a few aura approaching me

"What do you girls want? I don't interest in fight you know?" I turn back and see all of the remaining peerage with their "Queen".

"Fufufu cute one aren't you? I'm gonna enjoy my time blowing you up, i still upset because Raiser-sama command me to retreat" the "Queen" said

Well then i guess it can't be helped if he didn't do that he will lose, i stand in front of them, i didn't reply their comment but i gather **Power of Destruction** around my right hand silently, hmm there are other phenex in here well if that the case then, suddenly i shot **Power of Destruction** from my right hand to them and my shot become multiple shot

STAB!

It pierce the peerage heart except the "Bishop". After seeing this I put some negate spell to negate her healing ability, into my energy and shot ice energy at her with my left hand immediatly

STAB!

It hit her, since she still surprise when her comrade down. It also pierce her heart and make her out of game.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's remaining peerage, retires]

"Is that it? Is that all? Hey announcer! Make sure you told those girls to train more than spent their time with that chicken!" I shouted to the sky. Well the showdown finally come. That camera still look to me how long they going to spy me? It start to annoy me. Issei remember our plan with that i sure you gonna be able to beat that KFC fufufu i also going to rooftop wait for me guys! With that i flew from the building to they direction.

Outside Arena

"He defeat all remaining peerage by himself? With that easy? Not just he able to make **Power of Destruction** in multiple form, but he also manage to defeat Raiser sister, what kind of technique that he use? This guy is good his power on the same level with high-class or even more strong where did Rias meet this guy?" Sirzechs say with amazed in his tone

"I think we have to keep an eye for this guy i afraid this guy still have more power inside him, also he can become a threat with his mysterious power, he seems to notice the camera i hope he doesn't feel annoyed by this" speak Grayfia

Issei POV

I stand with all of my team except Aaron in front of Raiser he seem upset now! He remaining peerage its gone only he remain! It must be Aaron the one who take them down but he said he not going to participate unless it needed, then why he do that?

"Fufufu seems like your servant run to my "Strongest servant" well that's so bad" said Buchou with smile in her face, i get it so the peerage must be run to Aaron waow some luck they have... Is that a whip with spike that Buchou hold?

"I never think this would happen Rias. You really get a good training for them not to mention you also improved a lot, but show time is over Rias i will bring you down right now" Wow he seems mad!

"Alright, I'm your opponent now!"

I said that loudly

"Okay Ddraig! I'm giving up my left arm for the Balance Breaker!"

**[Heh. As you wish.]**

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light. The red light shinned throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covered me.

-The power...

-Your power is flowing into me...

**[Yeah. Use it. But only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

I know that, Red Dragon-san. It will be finished in 10 seconds!

**[That's right. But if you have 10 seconds then you will...]**

Yeah. If I have 10 seconds I can...

"I can beat the crap out of him!"

I stepped forward while emitting a red aura. My body was covered with a red armor. A plate-armor that had the motif of a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also was equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present appeared in both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei into a real form!?"

**[10]**

I charged at Raiser.

I made a little gap between my hand and made a block of magic between my hands. I shot it to Raiser immediately. The magic that left my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser! Wow, look at the size of this thing! It's about half the size of this hall. Even I who shot it was shocked.

"It's big!'

It was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, so he chose to evade it instead of taking it. It's here!

**[9]**

The countdown has already started. I know. Don't rush me! I jumped towards the place Raiser ran to. The propeller released a magic power. Instantly it released an explosive speed! I couldn't handle my body but it reduced the distance between me and Raiser. Since I went at an insane speed to where he ran to, Raiser made a shocked face. He made a stance at me since he couldn't counter measure it. I will attack here! Well that's what I like to say, but without doing anything I...

BANNNNG!

I crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance! When I crashed, I guarded with both my arms so there were no damages. But there was a huge hole in the wall. Wow amazing! If I crashed into the opponents, wouldn't they have received a critical damage?

**[8]**

8 seconds left! I got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Raiser again. Raiser became more vigilant than before after seeing my attacks. His body was covered in a rainbow colored aura. I could feel the enormous magical power with my skin.

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

A pair of fire wings appeared on Raiser's back after he howled. There was a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall was surrounded by an intense fire. Even the devils who were in the hall created a barrier to protect themselves. It meant that there wouldn't be a bone left if you got hit by that.

"Fire bird and the flame of our house, which is admired as the immortal bird of phoenix! Receive the fire with your body and perish!"

Raiser who was covered in flames rushed towards me fast. There was an insane amount of flames right in front of me. The silhouette resembled a gigantic fire bird. The intense fire from the wings. Would it be bad if I touched it?

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to keep on taking it.]**

Is that so Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that while Buchou is looking at me!

"I won't perish with a crappy fire like yours!"

I ran towards him while making a howl! The propeller on my back released fire made up of magic!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shook the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. Guu! I felt a heavy blow for every hit I received! Then a hot flame attacked me! Hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armor on, then it probably wouldn't have left a bone. I'm scared! I want to leave here! I don't want to die! The more fists I exchanged with Raiser, the more I realised the difference between us. When I remove this armor, the power difference between me and Raiser is that of an ant and an elephant. After all, I am a lower-class devil and he's an upper-class devil. Raiser smirked as if he realised I was feeling scared.

**[7]**

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! If you didn't have a Boosted Gear, then you would just be trash! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! Yes! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

Shit in this place i

"Now, now are you going to let this KFC insult you like that Issei?"

That voice!

Aaron POV

"Aaron-san/Aaron-kun!" They shout at me who flying with my 2 devil wing, wow Issei look pretty bad! Well for his first time its definetly good i never expect him to got this far.

"Who the hell are you?!" Raiser glaring at me

"Well looks like everything its going well except for Issei" i said with smile to them behind my mask. Suddenly Raiser throw fire ball to me, but i dodge it.

"I asking you! Who are you Low-class?!" By his tone it looks like he already lose his cool can't be helped, never lose in battle but lose to beginner! Ha! Well but i don't like when someone interupting me! Especially called me Low-class, does he know who am i?

"Shut up flame brain" i glare at him behind my mask, my eyes become more red and my other 8 devil wing appear behind me, my **Power of Destruction** spread from my entire body and surround me. He seems frozen, i can see fear in his eye, No wonder when someone like him meet someone who much stronger than him they only going to run.

"Come on Issei do you need me to take this guy down? Do you really think you can become Ultimate Pawn with this level?" I ask to him and then i look him more close. ?! That fool!

"The hell?! Issei put the thing that i give to you! Remember our plan!" I shouted. that idiot must be forget our plan!

Issei POV

Plan? AH! YES! Damn how can i forget the plan! I WILL NOT LOSE!

I stand and charge again toward Raiser he seems surprise maybe because shock from Aaron-san? Doesnt matter! This is my chance! I put out the cross from my pocket and swirl it in my left hand.

**Flashback**

Issei conversation with Aaron

"What the plan Aaron-san?"

"I want you to wear this cross in your hand that you given to Ddraig later."

"Ehh?! Cross? Isn't it going to hurt me?"

"Since your hand already become a Dragon of course is not going to affect you, i want you to hit him with it and after that throw this bottle to him, when you want to throw it make sure you transfer you boost energy to the bottle it will double this liquid power this liquid will be nightmare for his regenerate power, this liquid will keep dissolve anything that it touch until nothing left, while he keep regenerating this liquid will keep piercing him, the effect will last for 1 hour it will be enough for you to beat crap out of him, even your chance to beat him only 40 percent, but if you success to throw this bottle you will be able to beat Raiser easily, just be carefull when throw it."

"Don't worry Aaron-san! I will beat him even it only 40 percent its enough to beat crap out of him!"

"Heh suit yourself Issei."

**Flashback over**

I punch him in the face and this time he seems hurt so bad of course i wearing a cross!

**[6] **

"Hey KFC! looky what I have!" I said showing the cross Aaron lent me.

"A cross?! You have a cross?!" said an angry Raiser as i can hear Aaron laugh when look into me

"I increased the effect with the Boosted Gear so you took extra damage. Even like this ,a high-class devil will get hurt, even the immortal bird Phoenix."

**[5]**

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you wear dragon armor or the other, touching it is absolutely..." Raiser then pieced it together.

"...Did you give your...left arm to the dragon residing in the gauntlet...? So that's the reason for your insane power..."

"Yup! Just to use this armor for a bit. My left arms are now that of actual dragons. That's why a cross doesn't work on me." I said. The deal was cheap compared to what the gift

"If you do that then your arms won't return to normal! Do you know that?!"

"Your problem?"

**[4] **

"I'll do whatever it takes, to protect those I care about...this deal was cheap compared to buchou freedom from womanizer like you!" I said as Raiser's eyes changed.

"You are crazy...That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation...You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. That's why!"

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!" said Raiser as he made larger flames with his wings, this time its more large than before!

I rushed Raiser again giving him another right and a left to intensify the damage. My armor was now starting to look like it had better days.

I then kicked Raiser away as I got out my liquid bottle.

**[3]**

"Please enjoy this now you yakitori!" I said holding a glowing ball that held the liquid that Aaron give

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

**{Transfer!}**

I threw it at Raiser and it exploded on him.

"What is th-" said Raiser but he didn't get to finish his word since he suddenly scream in pain when the liquid splashed on him and looks like he more suffer now! Well according to Aaron since he wound keep healing that liquid will keep piercing him for 1 hour, but that liquid looks like a blood, is it blood? What the hell is that? Doesn't matter!

"Yyouu GGuuaahh!... Basstaarddd whatt that's thing you throw at me?!" He scream in pain as he fall to his knee. Wow that must be very hurt

"Just some gift that my sensei give to me"

I can see Aaron smirk when he hearing that

**[2]**

I then start to charging power on my fist with all i got and walked to him

"W-wait! Do you even know?! That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a low-class devil like you can butt into!", he said as I walked to him more close.

**[1]**

"As if I give two shits...I only care about what Buchou wants and that is you out of her life and to not bother her like this again!" With saying that i hit him hard on the face and send him flying to the wall.

**[0]**

And after that my armor gone and i feel so tired! Damn is he still made it after taking all that damage?!

[Raiser-sama retires. The King of the Phenex group has retired, victory goes to Rias-sama and her team.]

At last...

Aaron POV

"Didn't i say it already that we are stronger than them already?" I smile at them and fly down and see the camera that see me i extend my wing more extend this time and glare at the camera, why i do that? Because the camera keep looking to me the whole time! Since they see me only watching and made a few strange comment! And suddenly the light come out and transport all of us back to the first place before the game begin. I look at them and smile.

Suddenly i being tackle by everyone

Third person POV

"Aaron-san! We won!" Said Asia while hugging Aaron

"Aaron-kun! We did it!" Said Akeno hugging Aaron too

"Aaron-sempai" Said Koneko while hugging Aaron "wait since when she call me sempai?" Ask Aaron in his mind. Damn I'm gonna die because can't breath now!

"Okay okay its enough, you girls suffocate me!" Aaron said with trying to get an air and putting of his mask

"Sorry" all of them said in unison

Aaron look to Kiba and Issei

"Told you Kiba if you get more power it will be like cutting a butter" with wink Aaron smile to Kiba

"Yes Aaron-san thanks for the training" Kiba bowing to Aaron

"And Issei... You are the strong low-devil who just reincarnate that i ever see. You able to take down the Phenex in you first Rating Game, i want to told you how proud i am to see you beat that yakitori, there are no more that i can say to you Issei... You will become Ultimate Pawn one day" Aaron said with proud smile to Issei. Issei began to cry and hug Aaron immediatly

"If it not because of you i will lose Buchou now... Thanks Aaron-sensei!" said Issei while sobbing little

"Just Aaron its fine not need sensei" Aaron smile at them all and Rias stood in front Aaron

"Well congratulation Rias you will not marry that chick-" Aaron can't continue what he want to say because Rias put her lips on his lips. Everyone seems surprise but became calm and smile only Issei crying i guess you know the reason why.

"That's my first kiss its japanese girl treasure" said Rias to Aaron with wink and blushing. Aaron only stand there and silent...

Yes, he broke and faint while stand

"AARON!" The other shout at him except Akeno who gigle, when his body fall

"My, my seems you broke him Rias i also want to kiss him you know fufufu" said Akeno

"NO! He still my servant! So he will be with me!" Answer Rias with angry tone

And the two began arguing while the other take Aaron to infirmary

"Well he seems like a cool guy to me, but his **Power of Destruction** its make me uneasy, but i guess its okay after seeing this, what you thinking about him Grayfia?" Said Sirzechs with chuckle

"He seems okay to me too beside he is strange if not angry, the camera always following him like stalker, his power level should be same with Sairaorg Bael, i think we should apologize to him later about the camera and yes i also feel uneasy about his ability but as long he like this i don't see any problem" answer the maid with smile to his husband

"Well i guess we should leave now we don't want to disturb this happines aren't we?" Sirzechs began to walk away

"Yes, beside you have a job to do" answer the Maid with stern voice

"What? I though i will get holiday today *sob *sob" Sirzechs began to cry anime again.

Soooo how the battle? I hope it entertain you all x.x please forgive me if my grammar bad . I call some of my friend to fix some of my grammar when write this :D well this is for now Next chapter!: New Teacher vs Magical girl: Magical Leviatan!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone im back! wooow 7 follower and 4 favorite! im really happy *hiks, hiks* anyway let skip my memontary moment this is the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 6 : New Teacher vs Magical girl Magical Leviatan!_**

Aaron POV

Well this is strange i remember last time i faint but why i can't move now? Better look around "Rias?" Why she in my bed?! Oh shit not just that! She naked! What the hell! I still virgin until now what gonna happen if some devil got my blood and my power?! Shit this is not happening! Eh wait i have my short, wew i though i was eh why i can't move my left?. I turn to the left. "Akeno?!" She too?! Shit and she also naked damn i always weak to woman human body! Why it should be like this everytime i visit the world?! Oh they awake.

"Morning Aaron" Rias said with smile

"Mmm morning Rias why you in my bed?... And why you naked?" I ask with nervous tone and close my eyes so i not see her body

"I just feel comfortable when sleep with you and i can't sleep if i not naked fufufu" what kind of reason is that?"And i don't mind if you see me naked beside its my room you know" WHAT THE HELL?!

"Okay why Akeno in my side then?"

"Akeno?"

"Good morning Aaron fu fu fu" suddenly Akeno speak

"Akeno why you in my bed?" Rias ask by her tone looks like she don't know Akeno here... Why she seems mad?

"Ara ara i just want to sleep with Aaron he seems lonely you know" That's not the reason to barging someone room Akeno."And also i really like to sleep beside him its comfortable and warm, perhaps i have to do this everyday" AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL?!

"Okay stop this you two, you better get dressed and go to school now" i said before this is gone too far since i can sense killing aura from Rias

"Okay" they both reply and leave

"Ah well what should i do now? It will be so bored to waiting them... Should i visit Redo-bouzo now?"

"Who is Redo-bouzo" said Rias suddenly from the door, "well he is my friend ahahaha but well i guess i can visit them later i want to see you school may i?" I can't tell her Redo is Great Red i can't imagine how her reaction if i tell her.

"Of course you can beside you should get a job and i guess i know what kind of job that fit you" Rias said with smile on her face... Just like Rena... Rena if only you with me now...

"Aaron why you crying?" Suddenly Rias spoke

"Eh?" I realise that tears come from my eyes... Heh I"m**_ Suffragium_** the Almighty Judgment Dragon, the stronger existence, the beginning and the end of everything. Just cry because some devil... Even i also has "Love" huh?

"I don't know it just suddenly out fufufu maybe because some dust" i said with smile to make sure to her I'm okay

"If you have any trouble you can talk to me you know even it just temporary you are still my peerage so i have to make sure you okay" she said that i can feel she's worry heh you really kind devil Rias Gremory, you really like a Rena...

"Its okay, hehehe is that your school?"

"Wow we arrive already, yes it is, come i will take you to Sona!" She said with pulling my arm. Hey i can hear some student voice

"Who is that guy? He's hot!"

"Kyaaa Rias-sempai bring her boyfriend!"

"Aww i also want to be with that guy!"

"How dare he touch our onee-sama!"

Well i have worst than this when i still with Rena, they not whisper like this they shot a energy bal! And after me like a predator! Damn it for the sake of universe that world its crazy! Speaking of that world hmm i wonder how far Lu-bouzo and Mai-chan rebuild it? Its been 66 year since i leave them maybe next month I will visit them to check their world.

"Well we here!" Then we open the door and there are some girl and boy beside her."Good morning Sona!" Oh so that girl its Sona well not bad after all, huh why guy beside her glare at me?

"Morning Rias who is your friend?" Sona ask

"Ah where my manner My name Aaron Ang, nice to meet you Miss Sona" i don't know her last name so i hope adding "Miss" will be good replacement

"My name Sona Sitri" oh a Sitri wow this school being ruled by 2 high devil not to mention one of them is sister of current Maou

"I'm this school student council president and this guy its my assistant Genshirou Saji" she point to the boy on his side

"Well nice to know you Saji" i smile to him and he sighing and smile back to me, hmm strange.

"Nice to know you too Ang-san"

"Oh please Aaron its fine, hehehe"

"Fine by the way i never heard you last name "Ang" are you from other country?"

"Well its a long story but i call myself like that because i have no name from the beginning, because my parent abandon me when I'm baby. I got that name when i walk around the city" i don't want to say "stray" again it will make them strike me

"I see that's so bad for you Aaron-san you must be have a rough life before by the way what kind of peerage are you? I'm a "Pawn"! Are you new? I never seen you before" said Saji well i can sense his sad and curious excited tone

"I'm a "Knight" and yes I'm new" i smile to them

"Are you the one who took down Raiser remaining peerage?" Suddenly Sona spoke

"Ah yes its me, hehehe i guess i get lucky for that" i reply smile

"Wow you must be very strong Aaron-san! To take all Raiser Phenex peerage by your self! Are you also the one who beat Raiser?" Saji speak with amazed tone

"No I'm not Saji, is Issei the one who beat Raiser"

"What?! That pervert?! No way! I can't believe it!" Well can't be helped he is new and this is his first Rating Game and he defeat Phenex fufufu

"Its true Saji you only got 4 piece but Issei consume 8 piece" Respond Sona

"What?! 8? I can't believe i lose to that pervert!" Saji said with depressed tone.

"I already see you power Aaron, and don't lie about your power. You has 10 wing and **Power of Destruction**, you easily defeat all of his peerage even able to defeat Raiser sister with one shot, i know it because, i also watch the entire match. Your name become famous in underworld you know. With your **Power of Destruction** are you from Bael clan?" Sona speak to me. Well can't be helped i use **Power of Destruction** and has 10 wing. I spread my 10 wing then, Saji seems suprise with this, it looks like he didn't watch the match with Sona..

"My, my I'm not that strong Sona, and i don't know if i from Bael or not, as you can see my parent abandon me, who know i just like Rias, the person that have a mixing blood" i said while shrugging my shoulder

"I see you make a point" Sona said with thinking pose.

"It doesn't matter Aaron-san! You have 10 wing! Not to mention your **Power of Destruction**!You already above Kaichou and Rias-sempai!" Saji spoke suddenly, hmmm i can sense Dragon King inside him, hmm not bad Sitri you also have a good "Pawn". Rias suddenly speak to Sona

"Of course! He's my peerage after all!" She drag me to her breast! Cantt breath!

"Ah Sona you see Aaron need a job can you make him into a teacher?" With that he release me, it wouldn't be funny if i being killed by breast.

"Hmm i don't see any problem with that maybe he can become a English teacher how about it Aaron?" Sona ask to me, mmm well i guess its okay become an languange teacher its good beside i don't know any history about this world perhaps i should visit Redo-bouzou after this.

"Sure why not its a good job after all" i reply with smile

"Then its deal, you will began your job after i confirm it to you since i need to explain to headmaster too, welcome at Kuoh Academy, Aaron-sensei" Sona said with smile, wow she cute.

"Welcome Aaron-sensei!" Saji said

"Welcome Aaron-sensei i looking forward when you will teach my class fufufu" Rias said with giggle okay why i have feeling that something bad gonna happen?

"Thanks everyone, wow now i will be called sensei by everyone" i laughing.

"By the way are you the one who contstruct strategy for Rias in her battle?" Sona asked to me

"Huh? Mmm yeah. I aslo give them some extra training so they can get more advantage. I know Raiser will play in our base if he really like what Rias said. So i give them some strategy that going to give Raiser a little humiliation to show him to not think too high about he's healing ability" I said with smile

"That was very clever of you, to tell you the truth i barely find any opening to repel your plan. But even i be able to repel it i'm sure i still can't beat you though you maybe going to loss some peerage" Sona said with awe

"Fufufu it wasn't that good, Sona-san" I said with giggle, this girl find some way to repel it? 'Wow she's not bad although is only one of my strategy'

"I'd like to play chess with you someday if you want"

"Sure Sona-san, it a honor to be able to playing chess with you" I said with little bow and smile to her. Huh? Why her face become red?

"Thank you sensei. But please not need to be so formal. You are my teacher, i the one who should bow to you" She said with still have little pink in her cheeks

"No, no, no. You are important person in this school and i'm just become a teacher. I the one who should humble myself" I said with sad smile to her. Her face become more red i wonder why? Perhaps i shou-

"Okay i guess that's enough we will going back to club. Come on Aaron" Rias said with irritated tone? Why? As she began to dragging me

"B-Bu-" i didn't able to finish my word since Rias dragging me from the room

"Come back here after you done in there. You need to sign some paper" i hear Sona shouted from the door and after that we tell the entire ORC about my job

"Ara ara that mean i can meet you more often Aaron-sensei, fufufu i can't wait to see you teach my class" said Akeno okay now i have feeling someting more than bad will happen!

"... Can i keep call you sempai? Aaron-sensei?" Koneko said with her stern face

"Sure you can Koneko suit yourself" i said with smile, huh why her face become red?

"I'm glad you become a teacher Aaron-sensei" Asia speak with smile, cuteeeee!

"I hope your teach in class is good as you teach us in battle Aaron-sensei" Kiba speak

"Aaron-sensei! Can you make porn magazine become legal in this school?" Issei speak, suddenly Koneko hit his stomach! Ouch gotta hurt, can't be helped, Issei is pervert after all, but he's a kind pervert

"I'm sorry Issei but i can't, you better ask Sona if you want, ah speak of Sona i guess i will visit her now, i must sign some paper to her" i stood and prepare to leave

"Are you need company?" Ask Rias with pout, why she do that?

"Errr sorry Rias i better go alone since you need to do contract to you other peerage, beside is a good oppurtinity to see the whole school after all hehehe, oh i will be back in few daysi have some business to take care of, don't worry i will not dead" after saying that Rias seems sad, hmm what should i do huh? Well if she like Rena maybe she like this. I approach her and kiss her forehead. Everyone seems surprise, did i do something strange?

"W-what are you doing?" Rias said with very red face, why her face red?

"Oh i just think it will make you happy since you look so sad" i said with smile

"Ara, ara looks like you have a feeling for buchou, Aaron-sensei fufufu" Akeno said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I reply with symbol "?" Popped in my head

"You just kiss buchou, that mean you have feeling for her right?" Akeno said with sweet tone

"Oh, if it about the kiss i only doing it because some of my friend told me that if some person sad because I'm gonna go i have to kiss his/her forehead" I reply with very cheerfull tone.

"Huh?" Everyone suddenly facepalmed when hearing that. After 5 second Akeno suddenly speak.

"So you also do that to boy?" She ask in disbelief tone

"Of course, but after i kiss my friend forehead that saying that word he said again that if it boy just pat his head" i said with smile. Huh? Why Akeno, and Koneko have red face too? H-hey why Asia face red but she seems confused and why she holding her head?! Kiba why you shook you head? Issei why you stare at me like that? Please someone explain it to me!

Rias POV

I don't believe this how can he be so innocent?! If he born as a Angel he gonna become an the most Purest Angel! Uhh why my face red? Why my heart beat so fast? I feel so nervous now when i look into his eyes.

Akeno POV

Ara, ara Aaron-kun seems very innocent, i don't believe this, whoever that person who saying that to him he must be try to corrupt him, hmm maybe i can get little fun with him fufufu

Koneko POV

Kiss from Aaron-sempai... Sounds good... Ah i shouldn't think like that. But...

Asia POV

K-k-kiss from A-a-aaron-sensei maybe its not that bad.. No! I have Ise-san! Uh since when Ise-san become mine but, but, Aaron-sensei its kind too, b-b-but Ise-san its very caring too, ah ah auuuu i feel everything spin now, ah God forgive me ouch!

Kiba POV

I can't believe this, Aaron-sensei its so pure if he is Angel he must be the most innocent Angel, i have to protect Aaron-sensei from whoever that want to corrupt him

Issei POV

I can't believe this! Aaron-sensei really innocent! He more pure than Asia! And to think this person is devil? How can fate make him into a devil?! Uhh i feel like a bad person when stand next to him now!

Aaron POV

"What's wrong guys?" I ask with confused face. Rias coughed and her face back to normal

"I see, how about your mad scientist laugh then?" Rias ask with curious and nervous tone?

"Ah when i around my friend sometime he laugh like that so maybe it influenced me, hehehe" it because i always around with **_Arbitratio _**maybe i become affected to him he also become panic when i kiss his forehead, i wonder why? Huh why everyone sweatdropped?

"You really pretty dense aren't you?" Rias said while sighing Huh? What her mean by that? Ah shit look at the time!

"Ah i better get going Sona must be waiting me, see you later guys!" I leave and go to Sona Office

Well i have appear in her office now. Knock, knock, knock,

"Sona I'm going to in" i said out loud but when I'm in Sona isn't there, ther are unfamiliar girl with long raven coloured hair made in to pony twins, violet coloured eyes, and a teenager's body and wearing like a sailor skirt perhaps in this world?... Is that magical wand in her hand?

"Who are you?!" The girl suddenly shout at me with fighting stance

"Mmm sorry i don't mean any harm i just want to meet with Sona, do you know her?" I reply with calm tone

"What do you want with my sister?! You must be want to marry her and take her away from me!" She staid while prepare some aura,

"Wha? No you mist-"

WHOOSH!

Suddenly she throw a ice spike to me, i dodge it and this time she threw more! Damn it this girl need some therapist!

"Well if you want to play then let's play!" With that word my 10 devil wing appear, she seems surprise looking this but shook her head and shot many ice again only this time it not just spike it has many shape... Its that shape of heart?

"Well you using Ice right? I guess i can play with you then" i clapping both of my hand to my side and began to gather ice energy around it. "Ice Maker: Freeze Arrow!" I shot many ice arrow to her from my hand

BAM! BAM! BAM!

It repel all of her ice and outnumber her ice and some of my ice strike her, but she dodge it.

"Ha! Looks like Levia-tan found a worth rival!" W-what? Leviathan?! Damn i fight with one of Maou! Shit i can't beat her then! If i beat her everyone will point me as a the fifth Maou! I guess i have to hold back a little... Or maybe not fufufu, to think Sona sister its Maou that mean this school has 2 Maou. I smirk a little when think of this.

"You are Leviathan-sama? I'm sorry Leviathan-sama but i nev-"

BANG!

"GAGHH!" I got hit by her ice beam in chest and send back few meter! Well its not fatal since i didn't feel anything to be honest, looks like talk it useless to her i need to knock her a little. She began to shot many ice beam from every direction, better defend it. "Ice Maker: Shield!" I create a big shield and expand it to cover my whole body that being targeted.

DANG!

"I'm sorry to do this Leviathan-sama, Ice Maker: Spike!" I shot many spike ball to her and she dodge it to the right, good! "Ice Maker: Boomerang"!

WHOOSH!

I shot very big boomerang to her and this time she jump, now i got her! "Ice Maker: Floor!"

CLING!

I put my hand to the floor and turn the floor into ice and when she land she slipped! Okay now to hit her a little please don't get hit! "Ice Maker: Hammer!" A large ice hammer come from above her and about to slam her, but she make a ice barrier and repel it.

BOOM!

Wew that close.

"You are strong! Perhaps i have to take you more serious!"

DOOOOON!

She gather a huge energy! Damn! She going to destroy this school! I gather ice ball and fuse it with negate spell to calm her attack. She prepare to shot at me while also i going to repel it, but before we throw each other i heard the door open

"Can someone explain why my office is destroyed?" Me and Leviathan look at the door, there are Sona and Saji beside her.

"I was just getting rid this boy who is trying to take you away from me and marry you" Leviathan stated casually

"With all respect Sona and Leviathan-sama i never intend to take Sona from you or marry her, true i think she is cute but as a teacher i can't be with my student" i said while bow to them, why Sona face red?

"Its true Serafall, can you stop attacking Aaron-sensei?" Said Sona after her face back to normal.

"Only for you Sona-tan!" Leviathan said with cheefull tone

"I apologize for my behavior before Leviathan-sama, My name Aaron Ang, I'm a English teacher in this school" i said with bow to them

"Ha its fine! My name its Serafall Leviathan, one of 4 Maou and also the one who play in Magical Girl Magical Levia-tan!" She said with strange pose but also cute i guess. is this girl really a Maou?

"Its a honor to meet you personally Leviathan-sama"

"Yeah, yeah but if you try to take my sister" suddenly ice appear from my feet and start to froze me and began to expand to my entire feet. "I will be sealing you in ice from this day forward" she said with cold tone. I only give her warm smile and flowing some **Power of Destruction** to my leg and the ice shattered. I can see her surprise expression, i wonder why?

"I see i will not take her away from you Leviathan-sama you have my word, and you say you have a TV show right? I will watch you show later Leviathan-sama, oh are you also student in here?"

"No, I'm too busy with job of Maou and shooting, I'm also not too often to visit my sister" she said with sigh. Well duty of Maou its always busy i can't help but feel sad to her, maybe i should comfort her

"That's too bad Leviathan-sama, you should take a break for a few day at last you need to rest, even if you spirit its good, your body can't hold it, why not try to life in human world and become student in here? Beside i will be happy if i have a cute and energetic student like you" i smile warm to her, huh why her face red? Perhaps she sick? Oh no maybe i hit her too hard! I better check it.

"Excuse me Leviathan-sama" i approach her and connect my forehead with her to check her temperature, but suddenly she take a few step back

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" She almost yelled to me, and her face become more red, is she sick? Damn this better not fatal!

"I just check your temperature Leviathan-sama, but you seems like not have a fever, i wonder why you face red? If i hit you too hard please forgive me Leviathan-sama you may hit me as many as you want if you like" i bow down and smile to her.

"A-a-a-a i better go back! I still have many job to do! Bye Sona-tan!" With that she go to Red portal and gone. Shit is she really that sick?

"I hope she okay and not sick" i said with thinking pose and worried tone, huh? Why Saji and Sona stare to me like that?

"Do you realise what just you do Aaron-sensei?" Saji said with amazed tone

"Huh? I just check her temperature, but she doesn't seem have a fever, i hope i don't hit her pretty hard" i said with worry tone, huh? Why they become facepalmed?

"Looks like you really pretty dense about this sensei" Sona speak suddnely

"Huh?" I still not understand

"Nevermind, i suprise you still okay after fight with my sister you must be very good" Sona said with amazed tone

"Nope, she got me" i said with that i start to unbutton my cloth and reveal my chest, its become a blue, it mean the cold attack my chest and froze my skin, flesh and blood. But the reality i just transform my skin and made it look hurt so bad.

"! That is serious wound sensei! You need to be treated immediatly!" Sona spoke with worry tone

"Y-y-yeah we have to treat you now!" Said Saji

"It not needed Sona, Saji I'm fine hehehe, just give me the paper that i should sign and i will leave" i said with warm smile but i made my sweat drop many so they believe that I'm not fine, beside if i just took Maou attack and not get hurt that mean i'm super strong, it will blow my identity

"B-but-"

"Its okay Sona I'm fine" i smile to her

She frowned and then sigh

"Fine then... This your paper you can sign it in here" after sign the paper i leave from that place, i have to meet Redo-bouzo fufufu

"Onee-sama its overdid it this time i need to tell Rias about this and also i will lecturing Onee-sama about her behavior" Sona said while sighing


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I have some bad news. I will post a 2 chapter from here. For this chapter near the end part will be start to strange and the next chapter is totally strange! Don't ask why i write it like this. I don't have any idea left in my mind! *sob* *sob* but i promise you the next chapter after this two will get better! Just don't angry to me *soob sob sob* here you go!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 7: Visit to Great Red and Holy sword_**

Aaron POV

I go to forest and return from my **Devil Form **to my Original Human form, and i began to chanting some spell, suddenly a purple magic circle with pentagram symbol appear in my feet and transfer me.

When i arrive i take a look around. it look like endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors.

"So this is Dimensional Gap huh? Not bad Redo-bouzo, O-chan" suddenly i can feel something big behind me, when i turn around, it Redo-bouzo!

"Who are you human? And how can you come to here?" Redo-bouzo asking me with threat tone, i only smirk like evil person

"Ara, ara you really become stronger Redo-bouzo"

"W-w-what? How can you know that nickname?" His sound nervous, hahahaha of course he is! I put out my ring and began to chanting.

**I, Shall rise. . .**

**Is the Ruler among the "Ruler", Strongest among the "Strongest", King among the "King"**

**I'm the only one that make Death cring**

**And I'm the only one has power to control Life**

**I shall become the Judgment of universe**

**And I shall make you all bow to dark violet light**

When it finish suddenly everything around us become dark and a dark violet light glowing from my body, and i start to transform, my size growing big and more bigger until i has the same size with Sun perhaps a little larger, my skin become dark purple scale, and my body began to stretch just like snake, my hand and leg become a claw that so sharp and big it has the same size with Mars or larger than it. My head transform into a dragon, *imagine a dark violet chinese dragon* 7 horn appear in my head, 4 in my backhead, 2 above in my head, 1 in above my nose but it little bigger than 6 other horn. When i become a dragon, i look into Redo-bouzo eyes, he immediatly bow down.

"I-i-ts a honor to be able meet you again Uncle **_Suffragium_**" he said while bow down

"Now, now Redo-bouzo not need to be formal like that, i have a human name call me Aaron now" i smile to him

"I-i-i can't! You are the stronger from the Judgement Dragon! The stronger existence in anywhere! And to think that the stronger from the stronger existence is my uncle, i really proud to be your nephew!" He said while bow down.

SPANK!

I spank him immedialy with my tail

"Ouch what's that for uncle?" He said with nervous tone

"You are too formal! Just relax nephew, beside didn't I told you already to call me "Father", I already think you as my son when i took you after i took you from **_Censura_** when he dead" I said with playfull

"Its honor to hear that from you uncle" he bow down again, this time i spank him again! HARDER! Until he stop being so formal, seriously this kid really a stubborn, if some people in his world watching this i sure they going to facepalmed, the mighty Great Red being Spanked! Bwahahahaha! After a 30 minute spanking, he stop being formal but he still insist to call me with my Dragon name, ah well i guess its fine.

"Uncle Suffragium may i ask why you come to this world?" He ask with a worry tone

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to bring judgment to this world at least not yet, i still observer now" he seems relief when hearing this and i continue "beside i need to rest i just bring judgement to Lu-bouzo and Mai-chan before come to here" he seems shocked, of course both of them its my child, to get the judgment from me its very surprising fact!

Let me explain this before the Dragon God its born by our Aura and Power not from flesh or sex. Originally there only 1 world its a big world with only one planet that so big, our size its same with the sun and other planet, so you can imagine how big that planet. And also it has 1 big sun and moon, we are the ruler of that's world, we Judgment Dragon doesn't have blood relationship but we share our friendship like family, there are only 60 Judgment Dragon, but one day there are strange thing happen to one our member he rage and berserk. He transform into black and he began to attack the other dragon. The worst case is any dragon that being attacked also become like him. Turn into black, rampage and destroy everything Looking this we knew this some kind of disease so we made vaccine to protect the remaining of us this mindless monster we call them **_The Vastator_**, though some of them still have their mind but their goal is only to destroy us. We the remaining Judgment Dragon began to war with them in order to stop their rampage, the war its very bad to us since they have more number than us they are 35 dragon and us 25 but since i the leader and the stronger we manage to defeat them and turn them into a harmless creature since we can't be killed. But the radiation of our power can't be avoided

Because of it our planet, moon and sun destroyed and being splitted, and accidentally create many universe then created a Maou, God, and other dragon, the war end with our win. As for the universe we decide to take responsbility for our war we decide to protect these world and keep them in peace, there are only 7 Judgment Dragon now left including me. And I'm still the leader of them, all our comrade and Vastator is become a human and some of them turn into a devil, Angel or else. We erase their memory and their power. We Judgment Dragon can't pregnant from sex from eaxh other that is the biggest problem, but we can make other creature to pregnant our child, but we never do that since we still don't know what's going to happen to the child and the one who giving birth, because of that i didn't too strict to them anymore since our number being reduced greatly, they free to do anything as long not destroy the world just for fun.

But the world are too many for us so we decide to make a Dragon God from our power to help us, the Dragon God have to swear that they will never reveal our identity to the other existence except to us and other Dragon God, if they reveal it withour our permission the Judgment will be come to the world of that Dragon God. Before we leave we give some quote to all of Dragon God to tell to other existence so they didn't walk the same path like us. Our quote is "No matter how strong are you, no matter how long you rule the world, you still going to dead someday" to remind them that their existence its not last forever. The Dragon God who get the judgment it mean they fail in their job, for punishment they can be cursed to become an ordinary human and sent to other world until they become a better Dragon God or worst... Be liquidated. Only a few Dragon God knew about this because if they know they will use ther power to force peace, so we decide that in each world only one of Dragon God should know this fact, and in here Redo is the chosen one. And also about my chanting we have 2 type of chanting. One we used the chanting and transform us into dark violet dragon just like me when i bring judgment. That from is used to bring Judgment to the world and the other chanting is to show our real form to other dragon.

"Uncle you not kill them aren't you?" He seems so worry about it can't be helped they is his friend after all.

"Of course not, I'm not going to kill my own child, i give them one more chance to create a better world this time" i said with smile, he seems so relief when hear this."But if they fail again... I will kill them" i said with cold an threat tone, seeing this i can hear Redo gulped."But don't worry i believe this time they will create a better world" once again i smile to him, and he smile back.

"Anyway let's change the topic, how about your world? Are you and O-chan married already?" I said with evil grin to him, but his only frown when hear this, i back to my neutral face when see this, something bad must be happen.

"If you want to talk about this world uncle we better take a human form and relax a little, it will be a long story beside i also want to know how long you been here and what have you done all this time" he said and i nodded, Redo transform into a man with red hair, good looking face, his skin like a normal japanesse *imagine Minato Namikaze from Naruto with red hair*, and i turn into my human form and everything around us began to change back to normal

"Well tell me about this world" i ask to him with smile, and he began to tell his story.

I'm surprise to hearing his story, this world already in severe situation, all of devil, fallen, and angel its near extinct, not to mention God from Asgard and from Olympus, they seems don't care about this, i kind of upset when hearing this, but i more surprise about Ophis... I though put Great Red and Ophis together will made them becomee a good friend or lover i hope, but to think they hate each other like this its kind of surpising, i should contact **_Animus_** about this after all its me and her the one who decide to put them together, i hope both of them not become like my child who ruin their world because hatred to each other. After hearing his story i tell his back about my story since i arrive in here and my battle with that Yakitori.

"Bwahahha, that's bird really got nerve to challenge you like that, if he know who are you i sure he going to kneel and begging to you while crying to spare his life" Redo said with laugh

"Well he don't know who i am but 10 wing devil its enough to make him silent" i smile to him.

After that i told her about my confront with Serafall, he seems surprise when listen to my story and shooking his head, i wonder why?

"I hope I'm not hit her too much, even she not looks sick i still worry about it" i said with sigh

"You really really dense aren't you uncle, No wonder you still not get mate until now, even you are the stronger Judgment Dragon with that level of dense you will never get mate" Redo said with sigh

"Hey! What's the meaning of that?!" I ask with huff

"Bwahahaha forget it uncle, if you not like that you not my uncle" he said with chuckle.

"Anyway i will stay here today, but i have to go back tomorrow i have to take care of something to made them not suspicious to me" i said with sigh

"Sure! Suit yourself in here uncle" he said with big grin, well he my favorite nephew after all, we spend our day together and play many game from this world, i also read the bibble so i can know the history about this world. After that i say my goodbye and return to the earth.

3 day has passed and i decide to back to Rias and other I'm sure they going to happy to see me. When i close to Kuoh Academy i can sense 3 holy power, i try to focus and sense it carefully. The 2 has same aura but the other one its stronger than that 2...

"It must be fragment of Excalibur and Durandal" i said to myself and run quickly to the direction! Shit does the church its attacking us?! This is area of Gremory and Sitri! The brother and sister of Maou! Why the hell they try to attack here?! Are they want to war?! Don't they know with their number now if they start to war the three faction will extinct! Damn it! I arrive in the place, from far i can see the barrier that Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia made and they stand outside the barrier does that mean this is not a attack? Wait! Where Issei and Kiba?! I look inside the barrier and look Issei and Kiba fighting with girl that hold Excalibur so its a duel huh? Kind of relief. I can see Issei start to lose, since he too obsessed to use "dress break" i better talk to him about this, but Kiba is different his fighting style is blind... Looks like darkness is consume him i can see it from his aura... It must be Holy Sword project huh? So Kiba is the survivor no wonder he so hate that sword... I can see Issei down and hurt but not fatal, but Kiba in danger! Shit that girl gonna stab her with excalibur! Damn it! Have to move fast! I teleport quickly inside the barrier and.

CLANG!

I hold the excalibur with my hand that surrounded by **Power of Destruction** in gauntlet shape, the girl and everyone seems surprised to see me.

"Who are you?!" The girl asking me. I punch her in chest and send her back 10 meter and glare at her.

"XENOVIA!" The other girl that stand in front of issei before run to her and help her stand, blood dripped from her mouth.

"Damn you devil! Who the heck are you?" The girl that i punched shout at me

"This is our teritory brat, you better watch your mouth if you want to live, tell me your name first" i said at her with very deadly tone and glare with spread my 10 devil wing out. They seems surprise to see me and glare back, but i can sense nervous from their aura.

"My name is Xenovia, Devil" reply from the girl with blue hair and holding her sword with fighting stance

"My name is Shidou Irina!" Reply the girl with light brown hair with fighting stance.

"Explain to me why you try to kill my friend?" I said with deadly tone and

"We only doing a duel, since he challenge me i'm only accept his request and by his tone when asking he will take a no as a answer" reply Xenovia with glare

"If you not blind then you could see that he is not in state of fighting since the beginning, and you still going to kill him when you look him in that state, some honorable swordwoman you are" i said with venom and sarcastic tone to her.

"I don't accept a word from a devil like you, is my duty as a nun to kill the Devil that become like that, and your friend is become blind just because he hate excalibur" she reply with angry tone. Oooh that's it enough little girl. I focus my energy to earth and then suddenly area 5 meter around them explode and destroy everything around it.

"Give me one good reason, to not kill both of you now holy-girl, you never know how painfull it is to life and survive from your disgusting sword project, i give you 5 minute to get out from here or i will send you to the other world directly now!" this time i said with very deadly tone, suddenly without i know, 2 devil wing again come from my back and made my wing 12 now, my eyes become black, and my **Power of Destruction** aura start to swirl around me and made a shape of giant demon*imagine it has the shape of Lullaby from Fairy Tail and has crimson colored eyes* and destroy my standing place, right now i didn't realise anything since i too angry at them, i don't even realise that i flying since ground where i stand is destroyed and also the ground around me shaking because my power..

Both of them began to flinch and shaking for a while i can sense they afraid to me, suddenly Xenovia shook her head suddenly and speak.

"Let's go Irina, we don't have any business left in here" she said it and grab Irina hand that still shaking and leave. I turn back to the ORC member with my face still same when i talk to the nun. They seems afraid to me, oh shit! I overdid it!

Rias POV

I can't believe Aaron-sensei this strong, i never feel something like this before, i feel so scared now. I can't stop shaking, his wing grow to 12 he has the same power of ultimate class or even Maou now! That shape of that **Power of Destruction** is not a joke, it has the same power with my brother... I'm scared... Aaron-sensei... What are you?

Koneko POV

I can't keep my stern face anymore i began to shaking from fear and my tears rolling from my eyes, i never see Sempai like this, it scare me... I'm scared... Aaron-sempai please stop... Please...

Akeno POV

I can't stop shaking, this power level is like binding us with flame whip! What's more is his wing is become 12 now he maybe on the same level with Rias brother... Aaron-sensei please back to yourself... I'm afraid...

Asia POV

A-a-aaron-sensei... I'm scared... Please stop... Please return to Aaron-sensei that we know

Issei POV

S-s-scary! Aaron-sensei is scary! I can't stop shaking with fear... Is this his real power?!... Damn it i still can't stop shaking now! Aaron-sensei what happen to you?!

Kiba POV

I don't believe this not just he block the Excalibur destruction easily, but he also destroy that area like nothing! And his aura like the death take a form! I'm scared... Damn it just how strong are you sensei?! I can't stop shaking because of fear. Is this you true power Aaron-sensei?!

Sona POV

? What this power? Its not a high-class devil level! It has the same level with Maou! Where this power come from?!... Damn it came from Rias and the nun direction! I better go to them now!

"SAJI! Call, the other immediatly! Tell them to come to the forest where Rias and her peerage duel with the nun! I will go there first! Do not arguing now! I don't have many time! I will explain later when we arrive in there!" I shout at Saji like that since i knew he will try to stop me if i go alone, but this situation can't be postpone!

"Y-yes! Kaichou!"

I rush at the door and leave immediatly, Rias you better not die now...

Third Person POV

After that Aaron 4 of 12 wing began to engulf in black fire, his aura is gone, he start to screaming in pain and fall to the ground

"GWAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Everyone didn't move until a few second then they realise what is happen now, Aaron rolling and move randomly to the groud and scream like a crazy person. "AARON-SENSEI!" Every member shout and running to him, the fire didn't burn them but the fire can't be put off no matter what they do, even with Holy water and Asia healing ability the fire keep burning.

"ARGHH HWAAGHHHH!" He began to grip the ground around him and move randomly like being tortured.

"HANG IN THERE!" Rias shout while hugging him and the other girl join to hug him with tears in their eyes.

"MADDEAARFGGH ITTT STOOARGGH *COUGH COUGH*" He scream like being torture in hell, he grip Koneko and Akeno hand with strong and keep shaking, with coughing many blood, his blood got to Rias cloth. Rias flinched and hug him more tight. The other girl only cry and whisper some comfort word to make his feel okay, Issei and Kiba only hold his wrist and keep comforting him to stay strong, since Asia power can't put off the fire. In the middle of pain he whisper

"I'm sorry"

Not long after that, he began to stop screaming and lost conscious, the fire is gone and when everyone look at his back everyone suprised.

He only has 8 wing now.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: The Cry of The Judgment Bringer_**

Aaron POV

Ughh i feel kind of dizzy, i guess my acting its good to convince them yesterday, i seal many of my power so now maybe my level and Kokabiel is same, but if i chanting some word my power will be return. Okay now time to wake up. I open my eyes and sit, looks like i'm at ORC room now.

"Hmm where are the other?" I turn and see cloak, its 10.00 am i see they must be at school now. I spread my 8 wing devil, and then began to look around. Suddenly a red circle magic appear, Rias? No this one strong, The current Maou huh, better act polite. Then 2 person appear first is women with maid outfit and second is a man with red hair.

"Wow you wake up already" said the man with amazed tone, i kneel and bow to him, well better act polite if he knew who bow to him he must be blushing so much! Hahaha!

"Its really a honor to meet with Lucifer-sama" i said

"Wow, how could you know I'm the Lucifer?" He ask again

"I can see the red magic circle its belong to Gremory, but the aura is very strong so it must be the Maou itself, to think i the lowly class and abandoned devil have a visit Lucifer-sama is a great honor" i still kneel and bow down to him.

"Wow, wow you too formal young one, just relax you will become a statue if you keep act like that, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and this is my "Queen" and my wife Grayfia" he introduce himself with chuckle and point to the woman beside him, suddenly the woman pinched his cheek!

"My name is Grayfia, Aaron Ang, its nice to meet you, please forgive my husband rudeness" she bow down to me. "It huwwt Gwafiaa, it huwwtt" he said with tears in his eye, this Maou its intresting!

"Its honor to meet you Mrs. Lucifer, what kind of thing that i do to made 2 great existence in underworld to come and visit me?" I said to them still kneel and bow down. Grayfia release Sirzechs and he speak to me.

"Please Aaron, just stand and talk like a normal person to me, beside you already help my sister defeating Raiser, to tell you the truth i don't want to have brother-in-law like him and also i want to apologize when in rating game i keep stalking you like some criminal. The reason why i come here is to look you condition, last night Rias contact me while crying saying you hurt so bad and almost lost all of you power, do you know the reason why it happening?" Sirzechs speak to me with smile and his tone from happy turn to serious when speaking the reason why his come. I stand and bow my head, Rias is crying for me? It just an acting... I feel so bad now... This is just like when i lied to Rena about my identity...

"Not need to apologize about that i shouldn't be angry but feel honored since it was Lucifer-sama the one who watch me, and as for Rias i'm sorry to make her cry Lucifer-sama, you may punish me after this, and also i will take any punishment even if it mean i have to die, as for the reason what happen to my body, i also don't know what happen to me, i fell tremendous power flowing in my body but when i start to calm it done, suddenly the power become wild and it burn my body inside, i don't know what happen but i can see black flame engulf my wing when i'm in middle of pain" i said with bow my head to the ground. I can feel Rias and the other present from the door but i can't feel Kiba where is he? And why they not coming in?

Third person POV

"Hahaha you are funny Aaron, i think i like you, and for the punishment are you sure you will take any punishment?" Sirzechs said with smirk and happy tone. 'Okay i feel something bad going to happen now' said Aaron to himself

"Yes Lucifer-sama" Aaron kneel again

"Very well, your punishment is... Marry my sister!" He said with big smile and clapping his hand.

"Eh?" Reply Aaron and looking to Sirzechs face

BAM!

The door open with Rias stand in front of it with blushing madly, and other member ORC except Kiba, behind her

"Onii-sama! What are you doing?!" Rias said with blushing

"Ehh Rias-tan you here?" Sirzechs said with surprise

"I just getting out from marriage arrangement few day ago! And now you want me to get in to another arrangement?!" She said with angry and still blushing

"Ehh, but i though you like this guy, since you crying so bad last night" Sirzechs say with shock anime expression

"B-b-b-but i don think to marry him! I just worry about him!" Rias reply with nervous and blushing.

As the two began arguing, Koneko only has her stern expression, Issei crying because jealous to him, Asia grip Issei wrist to comfort him, but Akeno try to call Rias.

"Buchou..." Being ignored.

"Errr Buchou..." Still being ignored.

"Buchou!" Akeno shout but still being ignored.

"RIASS!" Akeno yelled and Rias turn to her

"What is it Akeno?!" Rias ask with angry tone.

"I think Sirzechs-sama just broke Aaron-sensei" Akeno say with worry tone. Everyone turn to see Aaron... He has a blush and didn't say anything.

"Err Aaron-sensei?" Rias asked, Suddenly Aaron began to fall to the ground and faint...

"AARON-SENSEI!" Every ORC member approach and carry Aaron body to bed again...

"Bwahahaha i never think he's going to respond like that, i just joking! Bwahahaha" said Sirzechs with burst laugh. Suddenly Grayfia pinched his cheek.

"Your joke make this kid faint, if he died because of this joke i will triple your job everyday" she said with stern face and threatening tone.

"It huuwtt! Gwafiaa I'm Sowwy it huwwt it huwtt!" Reply Sirzechs with tears.

15 MINUTE LATER

Aaron awake and sit, he held his head and everyone who look to him began to stand and want to approach him but suddenly Aaron speak

"Ah well that was a great dream, if that marriage arrangement is real i will become the most happy guy in galaxy" Aaron state it with very happy tone and open his eye and turn around and look to everyone. He stare at all of them... Pinched his cheek... Rubbing his eyes... Smash his head to the wall... And silent for a while

"MOTHER OF FRIGGING FUCKING SHIT!" He yell and faint again. Sirzechs and Issei began to laugh and keep laughing with rolling at the floor and holding their stomach, Rias blushing madly until smoke come from her head, Akeno and Koneko laugh together, Asia only blushing but chuckle a little. Well can't be helped just try to imagine what are you going to do if you in that situation? Even Grayfia holding back her laugh with hold her hand to her mouth and her cheeks seems red because holding her laugh. After 5 minute of laugh Sirzechs speak

"Pfft that was pfftt bwahaha a good one pffft" he can't speak properly since he still laughing, suddenly Aaron awake and stare at them, he approach Sirzechs quickly and kneel while holding his leg

"LUCIFER-SAMA! I HAVE A HEAVENLY DREAM! NO! I MEAN A NIGHTMARE! PLEASE TOLD ME WHAT JUST HAPPEN IS NOT REAL! YOU DIDNT ARRANGE ME TO MARRIAGE RIGHT?! ITS NOT REAL RIGHT?! I BETTER FACE THE WHOLE HEAVEN THAN FACE EMBARASSED MOMENT LIKE THAT!" With very red face he pulling Sirzechs leg and begging that was only his dream. Once again Sirzechs almost laugh but try to hold it with all his might when see our Almigthy Judgment Dragon reaction. Issei, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia escape from that room already before burst in laugh since they didn't want to make their sensei more embarassed, and Rias popped more smoke from her head

"What are you talking about Aaron-san? I don't understand" he use confused face, but inside he want to laugh until dead. Seeing this Aaron sigh happily and said "it just a dream yeah, it just a dream!" He state it happily with blush.

"I have to go Aaron-san, i will visit you later bye" he and Grayfia got back quickly to underworld, and when he's and Grayfia back, Grayfia can't hold it and burst into laugh, and Sirzechs laugh so hard that day an everyone in the castle can hear Lucifer laughing voice.

In dimensional gap

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE! YOU DEFINETELY HAVE A TALENT TO BECOME COMEDIAN!" Our Great Red laugh so hard and rolling to the ground.

Aaron POV

Damn it! Why i acting like that?! Now he may think i like his sister! Uhh my face still red! Damn it i'm so embarassed now! Huh is that Rias?

"Aaron-sensei?"

"Hey Rias, how are you? I'm sorry for my behavior when i fight those nun... I make you scared didn't i?" I bow my head down.

"Its okay i don't mind it at all" She reply with smile. That smile yeah now i knew it... I love Rias Gremory not just because she's like Rena... But also she warmness... The warm aura that more peacefull than Rena... If only i can marry you... I will be the most happy person in the galaxy...

"I apologize for making you cry and worry about me, i will do anything for you to atone my sin" i said to her. Huh why her face red?

"If-if you said so then i have one request" she reply with nervous and red face. Oh no... No... NO!

"Yes what is it?" I reply with my usual tone

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

No

NO! This not happening again! Why this is happening when i just move from Rena!

"I can't..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Rias... But i can't..." Why? Why its happening again?

"But why? Is that mean you not love me?" She said with cry. Oh God... No i love you so much...

".. I'm sorry but we can't be together..."

"Why we can't be together?" She said with very sad tone. I can't hold it anymore!

"It because me is not a Normal Creature! I'm the end of this world! When i show my real form that mean all of you will dead! Not just you! But the heaven! Hell! And this galaxy!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" I approach him and touch her forehead, i show her my real form... What have i done to other world... How monster i am... How i kill many innocent people... She fall to her kneel, and began to shaking.

"R-Rias? Are you ok-"

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She block my hand, then stood and began to step back from me... Why? Why? WHY?

Third person POV

Aaron suddenly run from there and break the wall. He escape from there leaving Rias that standing in that room.

"Why? Why? WHY?" He keep running and screaming and chanting some spell and a purple aura surround him and he's gone.

* * *

In Some galaxy with no living thing, there are only sun and other planet in there. But there are some person floating in that dark sky...

A man with black hair and brown eyes, his body its not too big but the muscle its slim muscular, he has handsome face, his skin white like a japan people from kyoto, he wearing a Ring with some jewel, the jewel has violet color. He crying blood from his eyes... He keep asking why? Why? And why? He keep shaking his head and asking why? But no one answer his question.

No one listen to him. He's alone in there. He's crying and keep crying blood and after he done. He just stare blankly at everything for a moment... And he remove his ring and began to saying something.

**I, Shall rise. . .**

**Is the Ruler among the "Ruler", Strongest among the "Strongest", King among the "King"**

**I'm the only one that make Death cring**

**And I'm the only one has power to control Life**

**I shall become the Judgment of universe**

**And I shall make you all bow to dark violet light**

With that word the man transform into a Large dark purple chinese dragon, he has 7 horn. 1 the most larger above his nose, 4 in his backhead and 2 above his head which a more little than in his nose, his fang and claw size its uncountable, his claw can slice a planet with easy, his fang can crush anything, his size its more bigger than sun, his eyes its black and there are no pupil, but there are blood that fall from his eyes... He crying a blood.

He began to roar wildly, smash the planet with his claw, crush many planet with his fang, his tail destroy everything that he passed, shot a blast to the other planet. He keep roaring, and rampage wildly, destroy anything in that galaxy with crying. If there are single living creature hear his roar anyone can tell that is not a roar... Its a scream... Scream of pain... Scream of cry... Scream of person that lost his loved one... Scream from the person that think he better die than live.

He keep screaming and destroy anything, finally the only left its only a sun, he charge a very large beam at his mouth, the beam size is four time bigger than sun and has violet color. He shot it at the sun and destroy it without anything left. After that he scream out loud with more blood tears at that scream he say something that barely can be heard by any living creature, only his kind the one understand what he said, the meaning of what he said is a name, and it name is.

**"Rias"**

* * *

**I know it strange! Dont tell me i know it! *sob* *sob* *sob* hwaaaa sorry for bad story i didnt mean it! Anyway i promise my next chapter will be better than this**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone i manage to finish new chapter somehow xDD there are no fight or else in here. Thischapter will make a new path to our protagonist hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Just a Observer_**

? POV

I sit in branch of tree and look down... I see many student go to school, i can see their happy face, some of them are play with each other and there are also... Are those 3 peeking the change room again? I will have a word with that three later. Suddenly i can hear a crowd from the garden direction, i can see some women with crimson hair and beautifull face, i can hear they shouted

"Rias onee-sama!"

"Onee-sama!"

"Kyaaa look its Rias-sempai!

She smile and wave at all of them, realy she does have fangirl and fanboy *sigh*. I only can stare at her from far away since its really crowd. Suddenly she look at my direction, does she know i watching her? She wink and smile to me then go back to her class, i blush when know this and fall from my tree.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said to myself and stand then start to back to my office, i work as a English teacher in Kuoh Academy, i have to go back quickly to my office and take my bag! The class going to start soon! Damn! I rush to my office grab my bag and then

RING!

I can hear the sound of bell i guess i made it just in time. I enter my classroom, i can see Rias and also the other Hime in our school Himejima Akeno. She and Rias is the most beauty girl in our school, that was said everyone. Suddenly everyone standing.

"Good morning, Grey-sensei!" Everyone said in unison to me.

"Fufufu good morning everyone, you may sit" i reply with warm smile. And all of them sit, some of them have a heart shape in their eyes when looking to me, strange class.

"Alright now show me you homework!"

"EH?!" Most of them shout to me with anime shocking expression.

"I know it will be like this*sigh* well as for everyone who didn't do their homework will get direct punishment from me" i said it with sigh and smile. Everyone seems silence for a while.

"Direct punishment?" Some of girl ask

"Yep!" I said with smile

Suddenly almost all of girl in class approach me, and start to pushing me with their chest and hand! C-c-cant b-breath!

"I didn't do my homework! Punish me sensei!" Err but you didn't shout "EH" before

"I also didn't do it! Punish me wherever you want!" H-hey why you start to stripping?

"No! Punish me first sensei! I didn't do my homework since first time you teaching!" Eh but there are some book with your name on it when i check your class homework last time!

"Nooo! She's lie! I'm the one who didn't do my homework! Punish me!" H-hey why you holding a whip and rope?. And there are so many girl saying "Punish me"! I wonder why they always want to be punished.

"Errr a little help in here" I manage to ask at the other girl who sit.

"Please behave yourself everyone you disturbing sensei" said Rias with sweet and creepy tone suddenly, uh scary... Every girl huffed and began to sit and some of them re-button their uniform.

"Thanks Rias-san" i smile to her and she only nodded and smile back then sit again, this class is definetely strange...

After i finish the class, everyone going home and i go to my office and call the perverted trio and lecturing them about their action before and give some detention to them, seriously these 3 always peeking and get the detention from other teacher, but they still peeking! I guess i have to change my punishment to them. When i walk out of school i can see the old school building, that where Occult Resarch Club place, i hear Akeno, Rias, Kiba the prince, Asia the new girl, Koneko the loli princess and the perverted beast Issei one of the pervert trio is the member of that club, they definetley filled with a strange member how they manage to make a club together?. When i walk out 2 nun approach me.

"Sorry to disturb you mister but do you know where are the student council office" said the blue hair nun to me.

"Ah sure" i show them the direction and give them some of school map.

"May i know why are two beauty nun like you girls come here?" I ask to them with smile. Why their face become red?

"We want to visit our friend she is the student council president" reply the blue hairednun with smile

"Ooh Sona! I see well please say "hi" to her from me if you meet her okay?" I ask with warm smile

"Sure, thank for your help sir" say the nun

"God surely going to bless you mister err, who your name?" Said the light brown haired nun. fufufu she really energetic.

"Ah sorry, where my manner, My name is Gremory, can i get your two name?" i said to them, they seem surprise for a while but the blue haired nun smile to me.

"My name is Xenovia, nice to meet you Gremory-san" she said with smile

"My name Shidou Irina! May God bless your way Gremory-san! Amen" the other nun say with clapping her hand, what a nice kid.

"Very well then, i hope you get what you want Xenovia-san, Irina-san" i smile and wave to them, they only smile and waved back. They seems arguing something but i can't hear it.

"His name is Gremory, is he a devil Xenovia?"

"No, i don't sense any demon aura from him, beside he didn't seem in pain when you pray for him, forget about the prayer, rather than demon aura i can feel his aura is calm, it so peacefull, so innocent, it make my mind so calm when sense his aura. If he become a member of church i'm sure he will be a great exorcist"

"Hehehe you right! Oh God forgive me for accuse someone kind like him as a devil"

Right now i walk around in some garden, i suddenly stop walking, i know someone is watching me.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself" i state with serious tone. The figure then come out its a woman*i can sense her aura so i know at least is a female*she wearing a mask and cloak, i can only see her hair color is raven and long, but from her aura i know her! This person is...

"**_Animus_**? Why are you following me? No forget about that why you in here?" I said with serious tone

"Is it wrong **_Suffragium_**? I just following my former leader! And former boyfriend" she reply with happy tone and seduce tone for the last part, i only sweatdropped and smile nervously at her, she can become so seductive if she want better watch out if not **_Sententia_** going to blast my tail! She then remove her mask and hood, she has a long raven hair, white skin, and black pupil, and beautiful face *imagine Konoka Konoe from Negima*

"*sigh* you are the leader now Animus, but if you want to quit i will be gladly to take your job, oh and call me Gremory in this world"

"Oh no, no, no you already work so hard you need a break for a while, beside even i am the leader now that doesn't change the fact that you are still the strongest Aaron-sensei Fufufu". I glare at her this time

"Hahaha just kidding Aaron! Ow come on that's name are more cool than Gremory!" She said with huffed, i just chuckle when look at her like this. I change my name because when i using that name, i made Rias cry many time when i use that name.. I also hurt Rena... Until i can atone my sin i decide to live as a new person and get a new name.

"Fine then, you can call me Aaron, Ani-chan!" i said with smile and sit in grass, and she give me a goofy grin and sit beside me.

"Well, looks like this world its return to normal already huh?" She said while looking to the sky.

"Yeah... So... Peacefull" i said with smile.

After my rampage in some empty galaxy all of Judgment Dragon force me to stop being the leader of Judgment Dragon and point Animus as a leader since she the wise one though sometime she's can be childish, at first i don't agree since the job it so hard and painfull but luckily Animus has a mate already so she will never get lonely and her mate can help her sometime. To be honest everyone has a mate, well except me that's also one of the reason why i become the leader. After that i use my power to bring this world back to the past and erase all of their memory about me. When i arrive in here i didn't go to meet Rias but i go to Kuoh academy and become a teacher, after that i visit Redo-bouzo once again to tell him that i quit being the leader and i want to rest for a while in his world. I decide that i just need to watch Rias from far although i almost rush to her wedding when she lost to Raiser in "Rating Game" but Issei already did it and defeat Raiser in duel in order to get Rias back, fufufu he really really going to be more stronger in time. I decide to not enter to Rias world again except if she in danger, beside she seems love Issei now... Well i guess its okay, i'm just a observer now, when thnking about this i can feel tear almost out from my eyes but i hold it.. Suddenly Animus took my hand and

Third person POV

Suddenly Animus kiss Aaron. It not just a kiss is a deep kiss. Aaron try to resist it but Animus force him and keep kissing him. 5 minute has passes and Aaron already give up to resist, he just silent and do nothing *if you get forced to kiss for 5 minute by a beautiful girl like Konoka from Negima you will be also give up... You lie if you say no*. And Animus start to more aggresive and start to pin Aaron down and kiss him more deep. 15 minute has passed, Animus stop and sit beside Aaron. Aaron only blush madly and keep quiet, suddenly he speak

"Uuh what was that for? You know Sententia will mad at me because of this" Aaron said with blushing

"Its okay, i already ask permission from my mate for this" reply Animus with smile.

"Huh?" Aaron only facepalmed when hearing this

"Look Suffragium, we care to you, we know how brave and strong you are, but we also can see how hurt you already since you always alone, we can see how much your pain when you rampage wildly in that galaxy, but even you hurt like that , you still want to become the leader and work at other world everyday non-stop, you always alone when visit other world, you never getting close to someone because you know soon you have to leave or destroy them. After all of that you even still try to convince us to stop working and start to life peacefully and want to take our job to monitor other world since our job as a Judgment Bringer always separate us from our mate" Animus stop and take a breath then continue

"You are good leader Aaron, sure we sad that you stop being the leader but we also happy at last you can take a rest, you deserve to get happiness after all you've done, you lead us and protect us when we war against the Vastator(if you not remember, Vastator is the Judgement Dragon who going berserk) if it not because you maybe all of us will be turned to human and being sent to other world just like our comrade and the Vastator... You are brave leader, a good friend, and a good family that's why... You deserve to get a better life Suffra" Animus said with warm smile. After hearing that Aaron burst into tears and hug Animus while crying his tears not water but an some gold liquid. Animus only hug her and bring Aaron head to her chest while rubbing his back.

After 15 minute, Aaron stop crying and look Animus face with blush, Animus only stare at Aaron eyes, she can see his side as a leader, his bravery, his power... And also his pain and his loneliness. Seeing this she teleport them to some place where no one can life, in middle of lava. Their cloths burned and gone, leaving both of them naked. Suddenly Animus kiss Aaron lips with fast and wristle her tongue against him, this time Aaron didn't resist he just silent and do nothing and close half of his eyes. Animus began to touch every inch of Aaron body and place his hand on her backside and her chest. Aaron only close his eyes and sometime if Animus touch made him feel amused, he grip Animus backside and chest which made Animus more aggresive toward him, after a doing that for 10 minute Animus start to move her crotch and want to put it into Aaron, but suddenly an image of Crimson haired girl smile come into Aaron mind. He grab Animus shoulder and hold her back.

"I'm sorry Ani-chan, but i can't do this..." Aaron said while bow his head

"Fufufu i know it will be like this, you really love that girl aren't you?" Animus said with chuckle

"I-I don't know Ani-chan..." Aaron didn't dare to look at her and keep his head down. And suddenly he realise where is they now.

"Err are you have to chose this place to make out?" Aaron said with sweatdropped

"Oh come on, only in this place no one will peeking us! Fufufu" reply Animus, after that she teleport them back to Aaron apartment. Aaron chanting some spell and made a cloth for they two.

"I still feel so bad about this, what if Sean get mad at me?" Aaron said with sigh

"Ow come on! Didn't i told you that i already ask his permission, beside he the one who suggest to the other about this idea, he also the one who chose me for this job!" Animus said with huff

"He did?" Ask Aaron in disbelief tone

"Yep! Since you and me very close when war he chose me and i gladly accept this job! You know, **_Consilium_** is the one who going to take this job if i reject this job" she said with goofy grin

"Con-chan?! Oh no, no, no she's not gonna comfort me instead she gonna rape me! I give you my biggest thank you!" Aaron became pale and kneel to Animus this time, she only laughing seeing her former leader to kneel like this

"Fufufu its okay don't mention it, but if you feel lonely just ask me, we are dragon. Have mate more than one its fine!" Animus said with seductive tone make Aaron sweatdropped and smile nervously

"Looks like you are fine now, fufufu i think i will leave now" Animus winked to Aaron.

"Yeah thanks Ani-chan, for everything, tell the other that i'm very happy they so care to me" reply Aaron with smile

"Fufufu as i say don't ment-mmph?" Suddenly Aaron kiss Animus, not a deep kiss but a warm kiss. After separated Animus blush madly and Aaron just wink and smile to her. Animus smile with little blush when seeing his smile and summon portal.

"We will always watching you Suffra-kun" with that word then she enter the portal and the portal closed then gone.

"Thanks everyone for everything" Aaron said to himself while smile and golden tear rolling in his cheeks.

With this the new life for our Almigthy Judgment Dragon began!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Im back! Here the new chapter! I want to apologize first. Because i just realise that all my chapter before this instead "thought" i wrote "though"! oh my God! Im so stupid! Please forgive your stupid author *kneel***

* * *

**_ Chapter 10: The Unexpected Visitor_**

Aaron POV

Right now i in the middle of teaching, i can see Rias worry expression, no wonder Kiba just leave them 2 day ago after lose to Xenovia, can't be helped, he hold many grudge to those sword, i feel so disgusting toward Balba about this, if i'm not a observer i will blow the entire fallen teritory to search for this guy and skin him alive. Rias expression looks very bad maybe i should comfort her.

"Rias i want you to stay at class after this, i need to talk some important thing okay?" I ask her with smile. She seems surprise when i asking her, but she just smile and nodded to me.

"Grey-sensei want to meet with Rias-onee-sama!"

"Noooo! First she has Kiba, why must she get our sensei to?!"

I can hear the class start to crowd. Seeing this i take some chalk and then made a screech voice with rub my chalk to the board.

"Okay guys, if you get crowd again i will give all of you extra homework and if you didn't done it i will give a detention for the man and as for the woman" i smirk like an evil person this time "I will let one of pervert trio sit with you" i said with very sweet creepy tone, and every girl in the classroom began to shiver. After class i told Rias to wait in class, Akeno insist to stay but i force her to going back and tell her to not eavedropping from the door, but she still eavedropping from the window.

"Very well Rias, i can see you worry about something, what is bothering you?" I ask her with smile

"I just have some family problem" she said with with sigh, but i know she lie, i only smile to her.

"Is that all? You can talk to me if you want"

"No sensei, but i really appreciate your effort to help me" she smile to me, i know it a fake smile you know.

"Very well then, you may leave but you must know, even sometime our family is stubborn, they the only one who able to help us when we have a problem" i grin at her this time, she only smile

"Thanks sensei" with that she leave but when she just get out from the door i shout loud enough to be listened by anyone that within 100 meter around me

"You know Rias? The only way to cure blind vengeance is to show them who their target! So they can open their eyes and move on!" I smile after saying this, and grab my bag to back to the office.

In the middle of way i can see Ise, Saji, Koneko and Kiba sit together with Xenovia and Irina, now this is some rare view, i walk to their direction.

"Taking a break after school?" Suddenly all of them jump becuse surprise

"Gr-grey-sensei!" Ise said with nervous

"...Sensei" Koneko said with her stern face

"Ahh sensei!" Saji said with surprise tone

"Hello sensei" Kiba said with little smile

"Oh Gremory-san!" Irina said with cheerfull tone, what a energetic kid, fufufu

"Good afternoon Gremory-san" said Xenovia with smile to me.

"Hello everyone, may i take a seat?" I ask them, they see each other and nodded then i sit beside Irina

"I don't know you guys know each other, especially Ise to think he have a nun friend, Ise you not trying to do something pervert aren't you? They are nun you know, if you try something strange i shall tie you to the wood and made you into training dummy for kendo club" i said with sweet and creepy sound. I can see Ise face become pale when hear this, Saji began to laugh, Kiba and Koneko only chuckle, fufufu i really like to tease him like this.

"We just know each other now Gremory, and as for Ise don't worry he didn't do anything" Xenovia said it with smile.

"Yupp! God will punish them if he try to do something indecent to us!" Irina state it with grin

"Energetic as usual Irina-san, with that energy you should study more perhaps you can become a success person in future" i smile at her and rub her head, she only stick her tongue out and rub her backhead.

"Oh my, you and Xenovia eat so many, you guys just like not eat since 2 day! Fufufu" both of them began to blush, the other just smile when hearing this.

"If you want to eat again just ask, i will pay all of it, this occur to you guys too Kiba, Ise, Saji, Koneko" i wink to them, they seems surprise, Ise began to speak

"A-are you sure Sensei? This is going to be so expensive i thi-"

"Nonsense! I insist if you guys didn't want to eat then i will give you guys extra homework for this weekend, and as for Xenovia and Irina i will keep stalk them until tomorrow" i said with creepy tone. Everyone seems shiver from my word "Sooo would you guys want to eat?" I ask them with more creepy this time.

"Y-yes! We would like to!" Everyone reply in unison, fufufu. After they eat i pay the bill and approach them they say thanks and leave hmm i wonder where Xenovia and Irina stay

"Irina-san, Xenovia-san may i know where both of you stay?" I ask them and they seems surprise about this

"Errr we stay at the apartmen, no! We stay at church! Yeah that's it!" Answer Irina woth nervous. Only a idiot will believe to that word.

"I see, as i though! Both of you looks like a honorable nun, fufufu i sure the church is very happy to have you as a guest" i say with very innocent smile and cheerfull tone to make them feel bad for lying to me fufufu.

"Errr yeahh its true ehehehe!" Answer Irina with more nervous. Xenovia only smile nervous to me, suddenly Irina began to whisper to Xenovia, i can hear what they say if i want but i chose not to eavedropping since its not good. And then Xenovia sighed.

"Forgive us for lying Gremory, to tell you the truth we don't any have place to stay, we sleep in street since yesterday" with shame tone and bow to me. Now i feel sorry to them. As a nun that serve the God their church shouldn't just sent them without any preparation!

"Wah really? Well i guess its fine even a nun also a human, hehehe, how about both of you stay in my place? I have 1 extra room and some large bed and bathroom inside, i'm sure both of you will fit well in there" i smile to them

"I'm sorry but we don't want to be both-"

"Nonsense! As a teacher i can't just let you two sleep at the street, especially to nun the one who serve god, if you afraid i will do something indecent. Then" i took out Bible from my bag and hold it in my chest

"I Gremory, swear to the God that i will not do any indecent thing to these two girl, except if they give me permission to do it. If i break this oath, i will be dragged to Hell! Immediatly" well i swear to the dead God kind of funny if you ask about my opinion. After i speak like that i turn to them and smile.

"How about it? Will you two stay at my place?" Both of them look each other then nodded to each other and turn to me.

"Alright Gremory-san! We will stay at your place!" State Irina with cheerfull tone. And then we heading to my apartment, after i give to them my extra brush tooth, few soap, shampoo and replica of my apartment key, i also lend them some pajama and cloth that i create

"I don't know you have cloth with my size Gremory" say Xenovia with amazed tone

"Yeah! It suit me too!" Said Irina

"Well" i open my cupboard in their room show them so many cloth, from dress to pajama, i created them when we on the way to our apartment.

"My friend sometime drop their child in here and both of them is girl, when i look into you girls height, i can see that you girls and them has the same size, that's why i lent you some" i said with smile to them, and they only smile back.

"Well its been a long day you two better sleep now, good night!"

"Good night Gremory-san" they answer at the same time. And i get back to my room, hmmm i kind have a bad feeling about tomorrow, perhaps it just my feeling, with that i began to sleep.

I awake at 5 AM, then brush my teeth and wash my face, after that i made some breakfast, i peek at Xenovia and Irina room, they still sleeping i guess i will let them rest, they still have to look for excalibur although i know where is it already, i made some breakfast too for them and write a note if they awake they can heat their breakfast in microwave if they want to eat it warm, and then i go to school.

At noon when break time i take a walk to the Rias class to see how her condition now also after lunch time i will be entering her class. I enter the classroom and there are no sign of Rias and Akeno, hmm maybe they in Club Room

RING

The bell has sounded and class began to start, everyone start to entering the class, i can see Rias and Akeno come together, i smile at them and they smile back. I about to began my class when suddenly the class door open and reveal a blonde women with green eyes, white skin, and wearing a white dress*imagine Evangeline from Negima! In adult version*From her aura i can sense... Oh shit! I know her! She lick her lips and show her evil smirk at me

"Found ya! Suffra-chan"

Crap! I'm dead now...

"H-Hel-lo Con-chan"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: So what if they are Devil?_**

Third person POV

"H-hel-lo Con-chan" said Aaron with nervous and gulped

"Well hello, Suffra-chan its been a while isn't it?" reply **_Consilium_** with very sharp eye and lick her lips. Suddenly Aaron run to the window, but Consilium more fast. She grab Aaron shirt from behind. And he yelled

"HEL-" he can't finish his word since his face being buried to Consilium chest.

"I miss you, you know!" Consilium said that in very seductive tone and hug Aaron more strong.

"C-c-c-antt bbreath!" Aaron barely said it. Every girl in the class stand and yelled

"What are you doing to our sensei?! You old hag!"

"Let him go! You monster breast!"

"Remove your hand from him you grandma!"

Aaron manage to slip from Consilium death hug and start to breath heavily!

"My, my what an aggresive student you have here Suffra-chan" said Consilium with giggle."Sorry girls, but we adult person have some business to do" she said with grab Aaron collar shirt and start to pull him like potato

"Girls! Don't worry! I will be okay! Do the chore in page 164 part A! I will return soon!" He shout at his student while being dragged but Consilium suddenly shout "He will be back after 1 hour!" And then she continoue drag Aaron, when they got out after a few second a scream from Aaron asking for help can be heared.

Rias POV

Who is that woman?! How dare she do that to sensei! Doesn't she know that we in middle of class?! I will visit her after this for disturbing my sens- I mean our sensei! But why she call him Suffra? I better ask sensei about this later.

Third person POV

Consilium teleport her and Aaron to some forest and pin him down.

"I hear Animus have some fun with you, i also want to taste it you know" she licks her lips and made her face close to Aaron.

"Listen Con-chan i can ex-mmph!" Consilium kiss his lips and slip her tongue into his mouth and wrestle his tongue immediatly, she grab his head and pull it to her head so Aaron can't resist. Aaron only can close his eyes and pray inside his head that he will be able to hold his dignity in front of horny Judgment Dragon.

Consilium began to unbutton Aaron cloth and start to grope him. Aaron only moan a little but this made Consilium more aggresive. After a 20 minute of kissing and grope Consilium lick Aaron neck and speak.

"You not try to attack me Suffra-chan?" She said in seductive tone.

"Hhh hhh hhh no thanks Con-chan can you stop please? Let just talk okay? You can kiss me just don't grope me anymore" he reply with a blush madly in his face and a weak also tired tone

"Fu fu fu if you begging like that then i guess i will let you slip but i prefer licking than kiss" she said with licking Aaron cheeks.

"Uuh fine then, why you here Con-chan?" Aaron said with closed eyes and blush

"I just want to play with you, **_Arbitratio_** is out for job you know and i feel lonely" she said with huff

"I see hmm, that's too bad for you well i guess you can play in here as long you not disturb me and also didn't get involved in any battle without my permission" Aaron said with little smile.

"Well i'm not going to disturb you but i just going to play with you" she reply in very seductive tone

"Uuh that is same with disturb me Con-chan, oh and call me Gremory in here don't call me by my dragon name okay?" Aaron said with smile this time

"Okayy then! Gremory-kun" Consilium reply with wink.

"Well let's get back to class i still need to finish my job" Aaron stood but Consilium pin him down again.

"Didn't i told them that you will be back in 1 hour?" Consilium smirk evil to Aaron.

"Okay okay Con-chan you can play, but don't go "that" far okay?" Aaron said with nervous face and pleading tone.

"Fu fu fu and why i shouldnt go that far? "Consilium smirk

"Because this story will change to M if you do that! " Aaron shouted

"Ah? Fine then fufufudon't worry i'm not gonna go "that" far if you didn't want it. But that doesn't mean i'm not going to play with your "thing"" she smirk and then clicked her finger and the entire time in this world stop.

"Err Con-chan why you stop the time?" Aaron said while gulping

"1 hour in this world, but for me" she get close to Aaron ear and whisper "i will keep doing it until my hunger being filled"

"HHHIEEEEEEEE! BBU-MPPPH" Aaron lips being locked by Consilium lips and she torn Aaron cloth, pant and underwear. Aaron only silent and close his eyes, he only can hope this will be over soon.

After the whole day make out, time return to normal, Aaron and Consilium walk together in school hall, Aaron looks pretty tired meanwhile Consilium only smile with satisfied. Aaron open his classroom and everyone began to look at him.

"Hello class, how you chore?" Aaron reply with tired tone

"My, my Gremory-kun i don't think you will be that tired, i just punish you a little you know fufufu" Consilium said with happy

Aaron POV

"Con-chan if you keep punish me like that everyday, i will be going to other world in 1 week you know, now i have to teach my class meet me at this location on..." I turn around and look the cloak, 12.18 PM huh? Well then" 1.00 PM okay? We still have many to talk" i give her a note and then she leave. Uhh why every girl look at me like that? Errr is Rias glaring at Con-chan?

"Girls, i didn't do any indecent thing with her, if you want to know my punishment, she just use me as her training dummy" i said with little huff and the girls seems believe and sigh relief, at least i still have my first time, i sighed and continue the lesson. After i done, i go to headmaster to ask his permission to go home soon, since Con-chan is here and then i go to the location where i going to meet Con-chan. And then we walking around the park.

"Fufufu i see you are done already" she said with giggle

"Yeah, so how are you doing?" I ask her with smile.

"Not many, i just finish one of my **job** you know" Con-chan reply this with serious tone, looks like she also know that someone is following us. I look at her and then smile.

"So? What **_Arbitratio_** doing?" I ask to her with expand my sense aura, oh shit! Why Rias and Akeno the one who following us?! I can see Con-chan eyes become black already! Damn! She is one of the most hot tempered betwen us!

"**_Consilium_**... Don't do anything rash" I whisper with serious tone and glare at her eyes with my black eyes. She seems suprise and huffed

"Fine then"

"We will talk again tomorrow, okay? Visit me at 16.00 PM at my class and do not do what you just do in my class before" i state with command tone because she is one of the most rebellion member, but she is also the most of loyal member.

"Okayy the great almighty Gremory-kunnnn" she said with salute and playfull tone

"Uhh not need to be like that" i smack my head with my hand. I wink at her and then suddenly turn around

"Mmm i sure, i feel like someone following us" i said that to Con-chan, she seems know my act.

"Huh? What do you mean Gremory-kun?" She said with confused tone, good act!

"Wait here" i approach the tree where Rias and Akeno hiding slowly, fufufu they must be panic now, i can feel their energy that showing they going to teleport, i running kind of fast, i hope i made it!

Third person POV

Rias and Akeno is in the middle of light from warping, when they almost fully teleport Aaron look at them, before they body gone Aaron and Rias stare to each other for a few second, and then she's gone.

At Occult Research Club

"Huff, we manage to get out seriously Grey-sensei is so sharp, so rumor about his sensing ability is not just a joke fufufu" Akeno said with sigh and giggle. Rias only be quiet for a while and spoke.

"No, we didn't... He look at me before we teleport"

"Really?... Hmmm so what our move Buchou?" Ask Akeno

"Grey-sensei is very clever and sharp person as a human, he even beat the entire school in chess game, he even beat Sona, he must be suspicious with our club activity but looks like he decide to ignore it in order to respect our privacy. But after this looks like we need a serious talk to him. Start from today tell Koneko to follow him when she and that woman not together" Rias said with serious tone

"I will contact Koneko now" Akeno said and leaving

"I wonder why i following him before? Why i feel safe around him just like when i around Ise?"

Back In Park

"Well, i sure Rias going to call me tomorrow" Aaron saying that with shrug his shoulder.

"Ha! You still good at acting didn't you?" Consilium speak to Aaron suddenly. Aaron only smile to her and began to talk more about their job, after a while they decide to go back home, Consilium said she not gonna visit Aaron tomorrow since she has a job to monitor other world.

"Well i guess i have to leave now Suffra-chan" she wink at Aaron. Aaron only smile and approach her, and then hug her and speak

"You know i also miss you Con-chan, other than Ani-chan,**_ Decretum, and Arbitratio_** you are the only person that i can hope, you are great friend and also beauty girl, even your lust is so big but i know deep inside you are just like little girl" Consilium blushing when hearing this, Aaron then kiss her forehead and smile to her, she only smile back with little blush.

"Suffragium-sama... I really can't think how my life without you, i still remember when you dying because you protect me when i attack Vastator with blind just because i got a bad day and caugh off my guard, if it not because of you i will not here anymore, even we put you stop as our leader for me... You will always be my leader... And the owner of my heart" Consilium said with warm smile but the last part she whisper it to herself but Aaron manage to hear this.

"Well i better get going! I have job to do Suffragium-sama" she said with bow and summon a portal.

"Yeah say hi to the other for me, and also please tell the other for a while to not visit me, i can get many trouble because of this" Aaron said with warm smile and nervous tone

"Sure Suffragium-sama, oh and also don't be so dense okay?" She wink and then go to the portal.

"Err what do you mean by that?" He said with symbol ? Popped in his head.

Aaron POV

Well better get going now i have to made a dinner for Xenovia and Irina maybe i have to buy a few food since they eat so many.

Well i just finish my shopping and then i can sense someone following me! Who following me? This time Koneko? What Rias want? Hhhh seriously well i will pretend i dont-

"Hey kid! Looks like you are rich" i hear someone voice from the side of street, 6 people huh? I can feel Koneko aura rising, looks like she want to help me, but isn't it shame to ask help from little girl? Fufufu, maybe a little fight will be good.

"Fufufu I'm not that rich sir i just buying food, can i help you?" I ask with giggle and smile

"Just give me your wallet, food and your bag! If you do that we will let you go!" He said it and then 5 more people come and surround me. I drop my shopping bag and my office bag.

"I'm sorry sir but i can't, i have to feed some of my friend" i state with happy tone.

"Then DIE!" He pull out the knife and lung it toward my head, i dodge it and punch his stomach with a Ki. He splat out some saliva and then fall to the ground.

"Sorry to disappoint you but as you can see i knew some martial art, fufufu" i got into fighting stance 2 people behind me then ran to me, i kneel and hit both of their crotch with my elbow, and then punch their chin with my Ki and knock them out, the other 3 then come from my right, left and front, i step back when the left and right is close to me. I suddenly smack their head together make them unconscious and then punch the one in my front very fast and knock him out.

"Well, that was fun!" I clap my hand together and grab my wallet and take some money out and give it to the leader hand, he still conscious but can't move because hurt.

"That will be enough to buy some food and beer for you guys for this night sir, don't worry i just knock out your friend they didn't die or in fatal injury" i grab my shopping and teacher bag, and began to walk back but in middle of the way i stop.

"You can come out now Koneko-san is safe now" i said with warm tone and turn around to see Koneko come out from the side of street.

"You very strong sensei" she said with stern voice.

"Ah you watch the entire fight? I'm not that strong Koneko-san fufufu i just lucky" i said with giggle

"How do you know i was following you?"

"If you watch my entire match that mean you maybe heard our conversation, as you can see i learn a some martial art and thanks to that i can sense some aura, but i just can sense a basic aura, and i can sense you aura when i face those thug, it has the same aura when you seeing pervert trio that's why i know it you " i said with smile

"I see, then i apologize for following you" she want to leave but i grab her shoulder.

"Not so fast, Koneko-san are you already eat this night?" I ask her

"Yes i have already"

"GRRRR"

Her stomach is growling, and i can see she blushing.

"You really good in lying aren't you? Fufufu as a punishment for stalking me you have to dinner with me" i said it with very creepy tone and smile

"But sense-"

"No but, don't worry your nun friend also staying in my apartment" i said with sweet tone, and she seems surprise, i grab her wrist and drag her to my apartment. When we arrive i open the door.

"Welcome back Gremory-san!" Irina shouted with ordinary yellow t-shirt and red gym pant, energetic as usual isn't she, fufufu

"Hello Irina-san" i smile to her

"Gremory-san mind if i ask why you bring Koneko here?" Xenovia said with neutral tone she wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow long pant, i know she didn't like this well bring devil to nun is a bad idea.

"Oh i found her being surround by thug and save her, i bring her to here to have a dinner with us, you girls must be hungry too isn't you? I will cook now, you girls can talk in your room and play some x-box if you want" i said it then go to kitchen and prepare some dinner, i made a spicy chicken, with udon, grilled salmon and also many sushi since Irina is originally Japanese and Xenovia is outsider maybe she can taste more of Japanese food fufufu. Huh? I can feel Rias and Akeno presence from Xenovia and Irina room. Wonder what they gonna do now, better made more food then. After finish i set up everything in table and shout.

"GIRLS! Dinner is ready! And whoever you extra friend tell them to join dinner with us or i will not let them go home!" After a few minute i can see, Rias, Akeno, Konek, Xenovia and Irina out from they room.

"Wah? Rias-san, Akeno-san? What are you two doing here? Oh and i also want to get some explanation when we in the park, but for now let's have a dinner" i said with smile to them, they only look each other and then Rias spoke

"Sorry sensei but we can't have dinner in here"

"Why not? Don't worry i didn't put sleep medicine to this food" i said with grin.

"Sensei let me finish my explanation and don't intterupt me when i talk okay?" She ask with serious tone. I think is time to rejoin in mythic world again huh?

"Of course, have a seat" i nodded, the duo nun is sit but the devil not. Rias continue to speak

"I'm sure you know that me, Akeno, and Koneko is member of Occult Research Club right?" I nodded

"And I'm sure you must be wondering what are we doing" i nodded again.

"Well to tell you the truth, we ORC member is not a human" i widening my eyes to made a surprise expression, and want to talk but Rias raise her hand so i didn't intterupt her.

"We are devil" with that word they spread their devil wing. And silence began to fill our room for 10 second. Suddenly i spoke

"Well, isn't it lovely to see Devil and Nun become a friend?" I said with very warm smile and the most happy tone.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison

"All of you even supposed to fight each other but you girls is still be friend auuuw how proud i am to you" i said with happy tone again, suddenly Rias spoke

"I will explain more sensei please calm down first" she said while scratching her head, so cutee.

"Err okay, you can sit if you want now, you wing not gonna bother it" they sit and Rias explain to me about three faction and Heavenly dragon, she also mention about the "Stray" devil, and after she finish Xenovia began to spoke about the Holy sword.

"That's why we can't be friend Gremory-san, we and Devil cannot be friend since we are mortal enemies" Xenovia said with serious tone. I frowning when hear this

"What kind of "nonsense" you talking about?" Everyone suprise when hear this.

"Sensei, i know it sounded funny but we-" i raise my hand to Rias to order her to stop.

"I believe in 3 faction, the "nonsense" that i mean is for what Xenovia-san said" i said with smile. Xenovia seems suprised and look to me.

"Why my word is bullshit? They are devil Gremory-san, the creature that make human suffer!" Xenovia said with angry tone. I just shook my head

"Allow me to explain Xenovia-san. Koneko-san what kind of job that you do as a Devil?"

"Dressed like a cosplay" she said with stern face, err why her face red?

"And Rias-san what you job as their leader?"

"I usually check cursed tool or sometime we destroy a stray devil"

"Are you ever kill a human or made them do something bad?"

"Nope we didn't" Rias said with shooking her head.

"See Xenovia-san? What i mean is, sure they are Devil, but they didn't do anything bad to us, instead they save us from stray devil, maybe true some devil is bad as Bible said but if we see the fact that lies in front of us now, my student didn't do anything that bad for human race" i smile to her. My student only bow their head, but Xenovia glare to me.

"I don't believe this Gremory, i thought as a human you will take our side, but you take this Devil side, don't you know what are they done to us?" She said with angry tone.

"Xenovia-san, yes is their fault to made Eve eat the "Forbidden Fruit", but it also our fault. If we can hold our desire, none of this will happen, i'm also a believer of God, and yes i hate Devil before this, but after hear this story if we think carefully, if they want to help us we sure accept their offer, i'm sure God doesn't want you two death just because to retrieve some Holy sword" i said with sad tone to her, she want to reply but instead she bow down and didn't look in my eyes. Rias and other seems surprise with my statement, they will be more surprise if they know God already dead.

"Okay listen, i will give you my opinion about the missing Holy-sword. The name is Kokabial right? If true is Kokabial is the one steal this sword that mean we in great trouble, in the bible i can see already what kind of person is Kokabiel and what he purpose to stealing this sword... He want to war" i said with very serious tone and everyone seems shocked and then after a while they look into me with serious face.

"Err actually is Kokabiel Gremory-san" spoke Irina

"Eh? Ah whatever let me continue. With stealing a holy sword, he want to provoke a war with Heaven, but instead of declare a war, Heaven sent Xenovia-san and Irina-san, and after seeing this he decide to hide in Gremory teritory, err never gonna though my name is a devil name. In order to lure the devil to action he must hide in here, and after everything come to here, i'm sure they gonna destroy this city which is important place for devil and also seeing their i'm sure they gonna steal their sword if they manage to kill Xenovia-san and Irina-san. And with their holy sword gone, Heaven will not be happy, so he do this in order to provoke the devil and heaven to war again and create another War of Three Faction. In order to stop him all we have to do now is wait until he showed up in here since the most important place is here. While waiting i suggest all of you better train to prepare yourself against him" i state with very serious tone. I can see their surprise and amazed expression. Huh? Why Xenovia and Rias look at me like that?

* * *

Xenovia POV

I don't believe this! This man is so clever! I never think something like this before. No! Forget my opinion, even the whole church member never think of this! If this guy become a exorcist, he will be the strongest exorcist in no time!

Rias POV

Gremory-sensei really smart! I know he's clever and sharp but to think he is this good?! If guy like this join in my Peerage, become an Empress of Rating Game will be more easy!

* * *

Third person POV

"Gremory-san/sensei! Will you join the church/my peerage?!" Shout Xenovia and Rias together.

"Eh?" Aaron blinked to them. Xenovia and Rias glare to each other.

"Why are you trying to take my sensei to your side?" Rias said with killing aura

"He is a human and also believer of God, i only guide him to the right path, you are devil, just because he believe in you that doesn't mean he have to become a devil" Xenovia also said with killing Aura.

"Even I'm devil he's still my sensei, and it his duty to help me" Rias said with glare.

"So because he's your sensei he have to become a devil?" Xenovia reply with the same glare. Both of them glare each other until Aaron spoke

"*cough* *cough* Okay i guess is enough girl, i will not join to your side, i want to life with peace okay? But if you need my help just ask" Aaron said with smile to them. Both of them stop glaring and back to their seat.

"Okay! Since everyone its become a friend now let's have a dinner!" Aaron said with clapping his hand together. And they began to eat

"Your cook is amazing Grey-sensei!" Said Rias

"Yeah you will become a good husband one day, fufufu" Akeno said with giggle

"You guys should eat Gremory-san breakfast! Is taste so good!" Irina shouted while munching

"Amazing just like this morning Gremory-san, you really have many talent" Xenovia spoke with smile.

"Delicious" said Koneko while eating the fish

"Aww is not that great you know, fufufu" Aaron said with blushing little.

"Sensei, the woman who came to class today is calling you Suffra, why she calling you that?" Rias spoke with curious.

"Oh she is my friend from europe and Suffra was her brother name, her brother dead because of illness, when she meet me she said my face really like his brother that's why he calling me like that" Aaron said with smile

"I see, oh Koneko told me about your ability in detecting aura and martial art, is that the reason you can know i have a problem with vengeance?" Ask Rias

"Yeah it is, Rias-san though i kind of shocked when sense Akeno from out of window, i though she using a rope just for eavedropping" Aaron said with shiver.

"Fufufu i just curious why you call Buchou sensei, i though you going to do that" Akeno said with blushing little

"That? Do you mean a lecturing?" Aaron said with confuse

"No, no, no i mean doing **_"that"_** sensei" Akeno said with chuckle, made every girl in the room blushing.

"Okay i still don't buy it, are you mean by playing chess?" Aaron said with confused face.

"No, no, what i mean is something to do when boy and girl in one room in the middle of night" Akeno said with little irritate tone.

"Ah! I knew it! Playing poker together!" Aaron said with innocent smile and clapping his hand together. Everyone began to do anime fall when look this. Akeno only smack her face with her hand

"I never knew you really pretty dense about something like this sensei" Akeno said with sigh

"Huh? I didn't get it, did my answer wrong?" Reply Aaron with scratching his backhead

"Forget what i said before sensei, maybe i can show you a little what i mean fufufu" Said Akeno with giggle.

"Don't corrupt him! You devil!" Xenovia state with her excalibur in her hand pointing to Akeno.

"My, my looks like someone being jealous, fufufu" Akeno said with creepy tone

"W-what? I'm not being jealous!" She said with blushing, then she put down her sword and start to eating quickly.

"Akeno i think you overdid it you know" Said Rias with irritate tone.

"My, my even Buchou is jealous i never think you intrested in Grey-sensei" Akeno said with sweet and creepy smile.

"N-n-no! I didn't jealous!" Said Rias with blush and then she also start to eat quickly.

"Err what just happen?" Aaron ask to Koneko who only blush a little. After a few second being silent and eating Rias spoke to Aaron.

"Sensei, do you mind to sparring to Koneko tomorrow? I'd like to see your ability in combat" Rias said with smile.

"Err if Koneko-san is fine then i guess its okay" Aaron said with scratching his cheek

"I don't mind, i also curious how strong you are sensei" Koneko said with stern face.

"Can we also watch? I also curious about Gremory-san ability!" Irina said suddenly

"Sure" Rias smile to her

After dinner done Rias, Akeno and Koneko going home meanwhile Irina and Xenovia talk about the holy sword and after that they sleep, Aaron only stare at the sky.

Aaron POV

Looks like i can't keep hiding, perhaps i should read a magical book and see what kind of technique i can use in battle with Kokabiel, looks like i wil/l become a Mage in here, fufufu, better sleep tomorrow i have to spar with Koneko.

* * *

**Done! hehehe thanks for reading guys and sorry for my bad grammar. I plan to make a new story, and yeah this OC will also OP but not stronger than Aaron. Aaron power is too much! x.x **

**well then see you all later! i will post 2 chapter each time please review and comment my story so far. if you want to command my grammar please dont . . . . i know my grammar is so bad hwaaaaaaaa *crying* so please dont rub it to my face *sob sob sob sob sob***


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone the new chapter is out, again i'm sorry if my grammar is bad, i hope you enjoy this**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: The Feeling of The Lost Knight_**

Aaron POV

Right now i stand in place where last time the nun fight with ORC member, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Ise, Kiba, Asia and the whole student council member watching me and Koneko. Today i have to spar with Koneko uhh i hope i didn't overdid it. This morning before our sparring Koneko told us that she, Ise, Kiba and Saji was searching for Excalibur, but after i told them my plan they decide to not looking for the sword and began to training, Kiba also apologize for his behavior to Rias, and Rias seems okay with that, but when Ise apologize he get spanked by Rias, Saji also get spanked by Sona, i only laugh when seeing this.

Third person POV

"Are you two ready?" Ask Rias to Aaron and Koneko

"Yes" both of them said in unison.

"Well you may begin!" Rias said

Koneko run toward Aaron, and punch his face but Aaron block it with Ki filled his hand, he then counter Koneko with with kick from his right feet, Koneko grab his leg, then pull his leg and throw Aaron to the tree, Aaron manage to stomp the tree and then land to the ground

"Looks like i can use some Ki on you, Koneko-san!" Aaron said with Ki filled his hand and rush toward Koneko. Koneko also run toward Aaron.

BANG!

Both of their fist is colide, and make an impact toward their area. Both of them being pushed back

"Ouch, ouch, ouch your hand so hard Koneko-san!" Aaron said with a pain in his tone and waving his hand

"I'm a "Rook" sensei, Strength and Defense is my ability" she reply with stern voice and dash toward Aaron, Aaron suddenly gather Ki in his left hand."Wolf Fang!" Aaron shouted. An Ki with shape of Wolf come from Aaron hand and caugh off Koneko guard.

DUESH!

Koneko being throw back a few meter. Aaron run toward Koneko with very fast and aim his right hand filled with Red Ki to Koneko face. "Dragon Fist!" Suddenly his red Ki made a shape of Dragon head, seeing this Koneko jump to the right to dodge it.

BOOOM!

Aaron fist hit the ground and make a large crater, the crater size is twice bigger than when Xenovia strike with her Excalibur destruction. Seeing this everyone surprised a human has overwhelming the power of Excalibur. Koneko seems flinched and Aaron didn't miss this chance this time he gather a blue Ki around his left leg."Rankyaku!"

SWOOSH!

He send a wave of blue Ki from his leg to Koneko. Koneko jump to the left and barely dodge it but it slash right side of her stomach and made it bleed the wave cut the big rock behind Koneko just like butter and the wave continue until cut a few tree. Everyone eyes become wide when seeing this, he manage to cut Koneko, even some stray devil can't getting a hard time to scratch Koneko. Koneko shook her head and get into fighting stance again. Aaron charge to Koneko and try to punch her only to get blocked by Koneko with her wrist, Aaron then duck and sweep Koneko but Koneko able to jump and dodge it. Koneko then kick Aaron in face

BUAGH!

The leg connect to his face, but Aaron ignore the pain and grab Koneko leg and pull her body to him

THRUST!

Aaron then punch her stomach with Ki and send her back few meter, Koneko groan and hold her stomach while Aaron spat some blood and rub his cheek

"That's hurt Koneko-san i think you just dislocated my jaw" Aaron said while holding his jaw

"Sorry sensei, i didn't mean to do that" Koneko bow to him

"Alright i guess that's enough" Rias shouted, and both of them approach Rias

"Impressive sensei, i don't know you that strong" Rias said with smile

"Well is been a while since i fight, looks like i still has many way to go, ahahaha" reply Aaron

"Impressive Gremory-san, your are stronger than normal exorcist" said Xenovia with smile.

"Wow! Grey-sensei! I don't know you that strong, i think you just some strange good looking teacher!" Ise said with laughing

"Well thanks everyone especially you Ise" Aaron rub his back head and walk toward Koneko. "Sorry Koneko-san is that wound hurt? Let me heal you" Aaron gather a green Ki around his arm and then press it to Koneko wound, the wound began to heal.

"You also can use healing ability?" Asia ask with amazed

"Well, i can't heal severe wound, but if it just a bruise or deep stab i think i stil able to heal it" Aaron said with smile.

"You really have many talent sensei, not just smart but also as a fighter you also strong" Sona said with smile

"How about your jaw sensei? We can ask Asia to heal you" Rias asked as Asia prepare to heal him

"No thanks Rias-san, i can heal it by my own Ki" Aaron hold his jaw with hand that filled by green Ki and press his jaw

CRACK!

"OUCH!" Aaron yell in pain, make everyone wear worry expression

"Are you sure you okay sensei?" Sona asked

"Yeah Sona-san, i'm sure. It didn't feel hurt anymore" Aaron smile to her

"Wow! What else you can do sensei?!" Ask Saji with passion.

"Hmm, well with my Ki i can create fire and lightning" Aaron said with smile.

"You should join my peerage sensei, with devil body you can grow more stronger than this! I will give you a "Rook" piece so you can become more powerfull" said Rias with happy tone, Xenovia glare at Rias when hearing this.

"I'm sorry Rias but i prefer to not take any side for now" Aaron reply with chuckle and rub his backhead

"Hm? I don't know you wearing bracelet sensei" Sona look into his hand, Everyone turn to look Aaron hand, a blue bracelet with violet jewel planted on it

"Ah? Yeah since i usually use a long sleeve i guess it cover my bracelet" said Aaron

"Hmm i see... It not ordinary bracelet isn't it?" Sona raise her brow

"Sharp as usual Sona-san hehehe, yes its a limiter to suprass my Ki" reply Aaron

"I see... So you was holding back when you fight with Koneko?" Sona ask again

"Well you can say so, but i maybe not strong as Koneko-san" Aaron chuckle to her, everyone who hearing this get more curious to their teacher, is definetely lie that he said he weaker than Koneko, he able to push Koneko back when his wear limiter, if he remove it he sure going to defeat Koneko

"Well all of you better start to train now Kokabiel must be very strong since he is one of the leader, i can't help you all when fighting him" said Aaron and broke all of them from their mind

"What sensei say is true, i will go to train, we will leave first, see you later Rias, Sensei" Sona bow to Aaron and smile to Rias then leave.

"Well we also going to train sensei mind to come with us?" Ask Rias

"Later, Rias-san i have something to attend, i will visit if i can, Xenovia-san, Irina-san are you with me?" Aaron smile to them.

"No, Gremory-san we will walk around to see if Kokabiel start to strike, let's go Irina" Xenovia said with smile.

"Yeah! Cook us some good dinner again okay Gremory-san! God bless you! Amen!" Irina clap her hand and leave wih Xenovia.

"Very well, we also going to leave see you later sensei" Rias said and turn around.

"RIAS-SAN! Be Careful!" Aaron shout at her. Rias turn around and give him a warm smile with a little blush in her face and then leave with the other.

Aaron POV

"She so cute..." No no no, i have to focus now, i have to read some magical book so i can use many spell in battle, better go to Sona library, i already borrow her key. After that i read many magical books.

When i finish reading a dozen of book i look at the outside is already dark, ah shit! I have to prepare dinner for Xenovia and Irin-

BOOOM!

Huh? I look at the window... KOKABIEL?! Damn! How can i didn't sense him?! Damn it! I'm too busy reading! That's?! Excalibur?!... No its not complete... Shit! Rias Behind you! Damn it better act fast! I jump from the window and run, i gather the Ki around my hand and shot it

Issei POV

"BUCHOU!" I shouted since an Cerberus suddenly appear behind her.

"Frozen Dragon!"

GRAUB!

Suddenly an blue aura that make a shape into blue dragon bite the Cerberus and tackle it far from buchou

BOOM!

The blue dragon suddenly explode when the dust clear the Cerberus already frozen and then shatter into piece. Huh? Is that Grey-sensei?! What he's doing in here?

Aaron POV

"Huff, huff, i made it!"

"Sensei? What are you doing here?!" Rias asked, suddenly everyone turn to see me. Wait where Irina?!

"Let talk about that later for now where's Irina?"

"She's hurt Gremory-san! Don't worry she already being treated by Asia" reply Xenovia as she cut down the last cerberus

That! That damn crow!

"Huh? A puny human in here?! Not bad! He manage to defeat Cerberus bwahahaha" i turn around to see Kokabiel, that damn crow! I can see Kiba from here holding an orb... I can feel the presence of many person in there... They are the one who being dispose because of this project...

Kiba's POV

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Raizel-san and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

"Don't worry about us. At least you live."

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou... Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-sempai!"

Koneko-chan.

"I know about that project Kiba! Show to these disgusting creature that a merely stupid sword is nothing compare to your feeling!"

Even Grey-sensei is here...

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "**Sword of the Betrayer**". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

* * *

**Well thats it, i know it little short but i will try my best to improve it in next chapter. and for world eater i will update 2 day again or tomorrow, see yaa**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone this my new chapter. I hope you all like it, sorry for bad grammar. Enjoyy**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Magic Erebea_**

Aaron POV

Kiba had done it... one of the impossible laws in this world. The fusion of Demonic and Holy power... Yet, this guy managed to do it. Interesting! Maybe after God's in this world death, a few balance of this world were altered. It may be possible for Kiba to do that, if that happened.

The blonde haired knight ran towards Freed.

His trait as a knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp his movement with his eyes, but he got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked his strike. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by Kiba's sword.

"That sword surpasses the Excalibur!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

I can see Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed Kiba back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive. It moved randomly and came towards Kiba with intense speed. The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at Kiba with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". So that's why they attack Irina they want to take their Excalibur and then fuse it. This guys is idiot his killing intent aura is too many! I perfectly know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience, pathetic creature.

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But Kiba can perfectly read his movement because of Freed's visible killing intent.

The transparent sword and Kiba's sword made sparks. He was parrying all of his attacks.

"!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Well, she finally use durandal, when our first meeting when i came here, i didn't get to see her release it since i threat her, oh well i feel so bad now...

The space in front of Kiba got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, come forth! Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Xenovia was someone who was gifted to wield the Holy-swords.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. It had more power than Kiba's sword. Obviously. The uncomplete Excalibur is nothing compare to Durandal

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. As expected of Durandal… Still, Xenovia cannot use the sword with it's maximum potential…

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and Kiba went right at him. He also couldn't respond to it. Checkmate. He tried to block Kiba's Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Kiba cut down Freed as soon as he shattered the Excalibur. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound he made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

He won…

He surpassed the Excalibur…fragments. Kiba gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, he felt like losing. It felt like the only reason he was living and the only reason he was allowed to live disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

He pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, he must be realise that... But does kill your comrade is neccesary?! Maniac Crow!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground.

The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Rias got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Suddenly Akeno step forward.

"Lightning!"

Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"...Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Huh?

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. According to Redo-bouzo, Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno father?! So that's why i feel some fallen angel presence inside her.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! And even having filthy Human as an ally! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Kokabiel stated that as he point his finger to Rias and me.

Ooh my dear if i show you my real form i sure you will pee at your underwear, suddenly Rias spoke with angry

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and hero will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister!"

It useless...

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia moved.

"Kiba and I will attack at the same time!"

Xenovia stated her plan.

With their current power and ability they have right now. There isn't a chance to win against Kokabiel… It is not the time!

"Gahahahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Kokabiel spoke. Oh shit! He's going to reveals that!

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

Fuck!

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"...Lies...it's a lie..."

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I... I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on them more than i thought. Asia-chan covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear... I can't see this... Poor Asia...

"...God doesn't exist? God...is dead? Then the love we were given by him is..."

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Damn this crow...

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Stupid crow...

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

This is enough already... Their mental already broke... This is enough!

"Alright that's enough crow!" I step forward

"What do you say human?"

"I JUST CALL YOU A CROW! YOU SCUM! So what if God is died? So what if Maou is died? We alive now not because of them! We alive because our power! Even if God is dead so what?! We still happy! We still laugh! We still ALIVE! THE WORLD STILL GOING EVEN IF GOD IS DEAD!" I shout at him, he seems taken back by my word. But i can see light of hope start to glowing from everyone eyes, i smile warm to them and turned to this crow

"COME ON YOU CROW! GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT!" I said with getting to my fighting stance.

"NO! Sensei! Are you crazy?! Even we together we still can't beat him! You could be de-"

"Easy Rias-san, I'm your teacher right? Believe in me" i smile to him, and put out my bracelet and throw it to her.

"Ha! You have nerve human! But you just a bug for me! I will made you disappear without trace!" He said with crazy laugh

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

At a fast pace, a large spear of light appeared in Kokabiel's hand.

"Die!"

Kokabiel shot the spear towards me. It was aiming for my right chest.

"SENSEI!/ GREMORY-SAN!"

BOOM!

**_"Magic Erebea: Complexio"_**

Third person POV

The explosion began swirling around Aaron and there are some other color aura warp him, suddenly his form began to change, all of his skin became black, his hair become so long, his hand and leg become claw, a spike come out from his elbow and shoulder, he growth a tail and a black energy power with spiral form appear in his right and left side.. *Imagine adult Negi in Dark Magic Erebia form from Negima but he have an Evangeline devil eye*

GOOOOOO

Aaron aura become more stronger and the ground around him began to tremble

"What an massive aura..." Xenovia spoke in awe

**[I never though i'm going to see the legendary Magic Erebea]**

Suddenly Ddraig speak from Ise gauntlet

"Magic erebea? What is that magic Ddraig?" Ask Ise, as everyone began to look at Ise gauntlet

**[Its a forbidden Magic that has been created by some Vampire mage that once is known as the strongest Vampire that her power is can match even Archangel Michael itself her name is Evangeline. That magic make user gather every power around him and consume it to make them stronger, it possible if the there are enough power in that area, the user can match a God] **

Everyone surprise and stare at Aaron with awe and disbelief

"That mean Grey-sensei will be okay fighting Kokabiel right?" Rias said with relief tone

**[Yes, he is more strong from Kokabiel now, but the great power always come with a great price]**

Everyone shocked when hear this, they only stare at Aaron

"What's the price?" Xenovia ask in low tone

**[Magic Erebea created by Evangeline because she different from other vampire, she immortal. Some power that being gathered is not fit the user that's why it will become a poison and kill the user immediatly but since Evangeline is immortal that effect doesn't affect her, but even it didn't kill her. She will become very weak for a few day or even few weeks. For Human or another living creature of course it will affect them immediatly... Right now... He can died anytime]**

Everyone shocked and look to Aaron they want to spoke to him but Aaron spoke first

"I, Aaron Springfield... I swear upon my Ancestor Nagi Springfield the "Thousand Master"... That i will kill you!" With that word an enormous aura gather around Aaron. Everyone surprise when hear this. Their teacher is descendant of the strongest mage in the world, and also what about his name, does that mean he is not Gremory?

"You the descendant of the "Thousand Master"?! The strongest mage in the world other than "Mage of Prodigy"?! Not just that! Do you know if you use Magic Erebea you can died anytime right now?" Kokabiel said with shock

"Your point?" Aaron glare sharply to him and then charge to Kokabiel and surprise him.

THRUST!

Aaron fist connect to Kokabiel stomach and send him flying. Aaron move so fast everyone who look it only look a black shadow that move to above Kokabiel

SLAM!

He slam Kokabiel face to ground and made a large crater.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID CROW! FOR THE HAPPINESS OF MY BELOVED STUDENT AND THEIR FRIEND I WILL GIVE THEM MY LIFE! AND YOU JUST RUIN ONE OF THEIR HAPPINESS NOW!"

BUAGH!

Aaron kick Kokabiel chest and send him flying. Kokabiel manage to stand from it and he fly above Aaron.

"Damn you human!"

Kokabiel summon an countless number of spear and throw it like a rain to Aaron. Aaron made some black spiral aura below his feet and began to gather energy around his left hand

"Obey the contract, Rastel Mascia, 500 spirit of darkness, GO!"

Aaron shot an 500 dark beam from his left hand

BUAM! BUAM! BUAM! BUAM!

The dark beam and the spear began to colide and explode in sky, but the number of the dark beam that Aaron shot outnumbered Kokabiel spear and many of them manage to hit him.

"GUAGGHHH! Damn you HUMAN! I WILL KI-"

THRUST!

Aaron punch Kokabiel right in face with speed of light and send him flying more high.

"BASTARD!" Kokabiel summon a more spear around Aaron who is fly and cover him from every direction

"DIE YOU INSECT!"

BAMM BAMM BAMMMM

"SENSEI!/ GREMORY!" Everyone shouted, suddenly the light of explosion began to covered by dark aura

"AAAAAARGGGHHHHH!l Aaron release a massive dark energy from his entire body, the dark aura began to consume the light of explosion until it gone. When it gone Aaron still stood unharmed

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Kokabiel ask as he began to desperate

"DIE HUMAN!" Kokabiel shot many spear again toward Aaron

SWOSH! SWOSH! THRUST!

Aaron dodge all of spear with easy and with speed that barely to be seeing by eyes, he punch Kokabiel face once again and send him to the corner of upside barrier

"Just SHUT UP AND DIE! YOU MESS UP WITH MY STUDENT AND MY FRIEND! YOU KILL YOUR OWN PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY FAIL! SOMEONE LIKE YOU DIDNT HAVE A RIGHT TO MOCK MY FRIEND AND MY STUDENT FAITH! OBEY THE CONTRACT! RASTEL MASCIA! **_KOKURYUU RAIGOU!_** (The Advent of the Black Lightning of Dragon)" an thin building size Black lightning spear suddenly appear on Aaron hand and he threw it toward Kokabiel. Seeing this Kokabiel create an large spear of light that double Aaron spear

"I will not lose to a merely human like you! I'M ALMIGHTY FALLEN ANGEL KOKABIEL! THE LEADER OF GRIGORI!"

He shouted and also throw it to Aaron

BANG!

The sound of two huge spear colide can be heared the spear began to push each other, even the black spear is more little than Kokabiel spear, the black spear began to crushing Kokabiel spear with fast

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

The black spear crushing Kokabiel and stab him in the chest.

*GOUGH!*

Kokabiel coughing blood

"I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! ME?! THE MIGHTY FALLEN ANGEL! LOSE AGAINST A HUMAN?! NO! IT CANT BE! GGUARGHHHH!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

The spear then explode, the explosion of it is so big it almost caugh all of them into it, but suddenly Aaron clap his hand and began to chanting another spell.

"Obey the contract, Rastel Mascia, Fairy Sphere!"

A light barrier suddenly wrap the entire explosion into a circle and manage to hold it until it gone, when the dust cleared there are no sign of Kokabiel anymore, only a few black feather that fall.

After that Aaron landed in ground and panting.

"Hhh hhhh hhh AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHh" Aaron roared at the sky. A light suddenly appear around him and began to warp him, after the light gone he back to his normal form, and then turn to Rias he smile and slowly began to approach them, everyone began to cry and began to run toward Aaron.

"Grey-sensei" everyone except Xenovia hug him

"Fufufu that's not my name, i will tell you girls the reason why i hide my name but for now... We have company" Aaron said to them.

Aaron POV

"Fufufu. Interesting, didn't know you can sense me"

The sudden voice came from the sky. I look into the sky and.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail"

"Hello Mr. Vanishing Dragon"

* * *

**Done! with this the Holy sword arc finish. and for world-eater i need you guys opinion about boosted gear or divine dividing. because i cant continue my story if you didnt tell me. please PM or review to the world-eater thanks xDD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author: Hello guys! This is the new chapter for Judgment Dragon! I find it hard to focus into two story, but i will try my best to make both of them finish!**

**Aaron: Finally is my turn(stretching hand and enter the story)**

**Deus: Can't wait to see Suffragium-sama world**

**Author: DEUS?! Why you here?!**

**Deus: Ah? I here to see Suffragium-sama story**

**Author: B-B-But- ah forget it! I didn't care anymore. Anyway without any delay! Here the story! And there aren't next chapter trailer for this chapter for now, but there will be Omake!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Break day and Date with Koneko?

Third Person POV

"Hello Mr. Vanishing Dragon" when Aaron saying this everyone surprised, Ise is the one the most surprised.

"I come here to bring Kokabiel back, but he seems dead now" said the Vanishing Dragon.

"Yeah sorry for that but i don't want to take a risk to keeping him alive, if your leader Azazel, want to speak to me about this then i will ready to meet him anytime" Reply Aaron with smile

"Hmph. Fine then, i need to carry Freed. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

He walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving him.

**[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]**

The voice came from Ise. His gauntlet was glowing.

**(So you were awake, red-one.)**

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white.

**[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

**(That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.)**

**[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

**(Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.)**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**(That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.)**

**[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion. It's a pity we cannot do this right now. Since, the Silver-one is present]**

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, as for Ise.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? You can't just come and carry someone like that!"

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

The white dragon then turned his head towards Aaron.

"And as for you... Thanks for taking care of Kokabiel"

"Your welcome mr. Vanishing Dragon, but may i have your name? My name is Aaron Springfield" Aaron smile and bow to him. The Vanishing Dragon seems surprised but he regain his composure immediatly

"Vali, that's my name"

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

Kiba's POV

…It finished. This town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword… I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now…

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun. You thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise okay?"

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

Ise said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

Aaron-sensei approach me

"I'm glad you be able to finish your business with Holy sword, so you can move on. Andddd since your problem with that sword is finish, you have a plenty of homework to do when you absent"

Uhh he smile like that again, scary...

* * *

At Kuoh Academy

Aaron POV

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia, Issei and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Aaron-san"

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform. I guess i know what's happen but just to make sure

"Xenovia-san why are you here?"

Then devil wings grew out of Xenovia's back. I knew it

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, sensei"

"Awww! You so cute!" I pinched her cheek uhh she so cute!

"It huwtt swensweeii it huwwtt" i release her and she rubbing her cheeks

"Hmm but are you sure about this Rias-san?"

Well is true, She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. But isn't it too quick?

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto, although if you want to join i will let you in anytime"

I only sweatdropped when hear this. Rias seems like she is enjoying it. Of course! To certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, is great! Even for the Rating Game, their opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger than before!

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. How cuteee

"By the way, where's Irina?"

I didn't see her since battle with Kokabiel

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe, well i gues is okay after all but...

"Was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

I better have a talk with Michael about this... They gone too far already now.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home?

"Don't worry Xenovia-san, didn't i told you already about the devil and nun when you girls stay at my home? I sure Irina will accept it and still going to be your friend" i smile warm to her. She smile back to me and nodded

"Thanks Aaron-sensei"

Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

What an arrogant people...

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

It's Sona Sitri the sister of Serafall Leviathan

The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel was repaired by people related to Sirzechs.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only."

Rias explained it to us

"Anyway, There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise. We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved. Oh and Aaron-sensei you being invited as a representatives of the Humans"

"What?!"

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Rias words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. I have another reason to be surprised! I just want to life in peace now! And i have to become adivsor again?!

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" Ise asked

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival." Reply Rias

Suddenly Xenovia speak

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not, but from her aura she saying the truth.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone... People who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl…

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes. Should i reborn the God in this world?

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room, but i grip her shoulder

"There is someone who want to talk to you Xenovia-san"

I step aside and let Asia speak

"U..umm, on the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile, and turn to me and muttered "thank you" i suddenly pinch her cheeks

"Awwww you really really a Holy Maiden Asia! You are so cutee! I'd love to have someone like me to life in my house!"

"Swensweeiii it huwttt" she said with teary eyes, i turn to see Xenovia, huh why she huffed? I hope they become friends. Xenovia turn to Kiba and smile.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him. Maybe i can tease him now.

"You can do that after your homework done Kiba-chan" i said with very sweet creepy smile and made him shiver.

"Y-yes Aaron-sensei"

And everyone in the room began to laugh.

* * *

Next day

Right now, i can't move my body, why? Because Koneko sleep above me! I don't know why she here, isn't she suppose to stay with Ise? Ah she awake

"Sensei" why her face red?

"Morning Koneko-san, mind to explain why you in my bed?"

"You warm" okay this time her face is become more red maybe she get a cold

"Are you cold? Here let me help" i hug her and also pat her head.

"If you sick, you didn't need to come to school today okay? I will tell your class about this" i smile to her, huh? This time her face is more red than before! Oh does she really that sick?

"Your face is so red! You shouldn't go to school today!" I said to her with worry tone. She seems so sad.

"I want to be with you sensei" she hug me more tight, poor girl i forget she is just a first year student, she must be miss her family

"There, there Koneko-san, if you want me to spend my time with you all you have to do is ask okay? But for now can you get up? I will call the school and told them about your condition and also ask for permission to get a break today so i can be with you for today" I rub her back and hug her gently

"Yes sensei" with that she stood and sit beside me.

"I will cook some breakfast, you can take a shower first, for your cloths you can pick it from the cupboard in room where Xenovia-san life in here" She only smile and nodded, i go to kitchen to made breakfast, since she's Nekomata i'm sure she going to like cat, but maybe a chicken isn't bad. So i decide to cook chicken porridge. Well i better call Koneko now, i go to her room

"Koneko-san, breakfast is rea-" my jaw fall immediatly. Koneko is still wrapping herself with towel! I can see her skin and hips, wow she has a nice skin NO! Damn it!

"AH SORRY!" I quickly close the door and run. After a few minute i can see Koneko out from her room she wear a blue t-shirt and black pants. She's face is little red, uuh i feel like a bad person now.

"Mmm Koneko-san, i'm sorry about before. I should knock first befor in" i bow dorn and rub my backhead

"Is okay sensei, i should lock the door, is also my fault" she say with smile and the same red on her face.

"Well let's change the topic, let start to eat!" I smile to her and she nodded.

"Delicious as always sensei" Koneko said with amazed tone

"Well thank you, Koneko-san you can have as many as you want, there are still plenty left" i smile to her, huh? Why Rias come to here?

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"What Rias-san want to do? Perhaps she's looking for you Koneko-san" Koneko only nodded with her stern face, i stand and open the door.

"Morning Aaron-sensei, have you seen Koneko around here?"

"Morning Rias, yes, she's inside you may in if you want have a breakfast with us" i say with smile to her and she's go inside.

"I will leave you two for a while okay? I need to call the school and tell them that Koneko-san is sick and i will treat her"

"Koneko, sick?" She ask with worry tone

"Yeah, i don't know what kind of ill, but her face so red i afraid it will be serious if not being treated quickly" i said with worry tone too

"Her face is red huh? I guess i know what kind of ill is it" Rias said with evil smile suddenly! Uhhh scary

"Errr okay then" i scratch my cheek and go to outside, i summon an 2 letter and warp it to the headmaster room and to Koneko class without anyone know, and take a walk for a while so Rias and Koneko didn't suspicious to me, after a while i back to my apartmen, huh? Why Koneko face red? Is she still sick? Uhh why Rias put that smile on her face again?

"Well sensei i will go to school now, if you want to made Koneko feel better you should take her to park" Rias said with smile.

"Sure if it can make Koneko feel better why not?" I smile to her and Koneko, Koneko seems happy about this, then Rias leave

"Well Koneko-san, i will go to clean the dish and take a bath, we can leave after that okay?"

"Sure sensei" she nodded to me. I go and clean the dish then take a bath. After that i go out and approach her

"Well Koneko-san, shall we?" I stretch my hand to her and her took it with smile errr her face is red again perhaps after this she will not sick anymore.

* * *

We go to park while holding hand. Many people whisper about how sweet we are as father and daughter, but few of them said that i'm pedhopile, hey! I'm not pedhopile! When we arrive in park we do many thing in there. We feed the bird and fish, go to fishing, rent a boat, buy takiyaki

"Sensei let play that" Koneko pointing. I turn and look what she pointing

"Sure why not" I grin to her and then walk to there with her.

"Sensei... I'm scared..." Koneko said as she grab my hand but her face is still stern which i find it strange

"Don't worry Koneko-san, it will be okay" I smile to reassure her

"Sensei..." She look into me with scared eyes now

"Ssshh don't worry. Nothing gonna happenNNNNN!"

"""""AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!""""""

Right now we in the middle of roller coaster! Koneko grab my hand with tight, i guess cat will be always afraid to height

"SENSEEEIIIIIII!"

CRACK!

"GGYAAAAHHHH! KONEKO YOU GRIP TO STRONG!"

After ride, Koneko stil grab my hand and didn't dare to remove it, her skin become more pale and i can see her eyes is swirling

"Koneko-san.. Are you okay?

"I will never play that again..." Koneko said with shiver, i giggle and then pat her head

"Well... What you want to play Koneko-san?" I asked, she then look around and point something. I turn and see.. Love Ride? Does Koneko love someone? If it true then it will be good! As a teacher i will support her in her love story!

"Awww you are in love with someone aren't you? Who's the lucky guy?" I asked her, her face is become red and didn't reply my question. Huh? I'm sure i hear she mumble "baka sensei" ah maybe just my feeling

"Well if you want then let's go! What we waiting for?" I drag her to there and then we hold hand each other

"Ooh aren't you twe sweet couple?" Said the man who operate the ride

"Of course we are. It important to improve student and teacher relationship" I answer with smile

"Student teacher relationship? Hey hey isn't it forbidden?" He asked me

"Huh? All we do just hang out to park together is it something wrong?"

"Of course is it! You ride a love ride!"

"My student in here is fall in love to someone because of that she want to ride this, as a teacher i just company her" the guy give a long sigh and look into Koneko

"Girl you must be have a hard time dealing with this dense idiot man, be patient okay?" Hey! What that suppose to mean?!. Koneko only give him blank look and nodded. WAIT! Why you nodded?! Ah forget it!

"I don't get it what you two say, let's go in Koneko-san you have to tell me who the lucky guy" I smile to her then drag her and get inside. She rest her head on my shoulder and hold my hand with gentle. I also hold her hand with gentle. Hhhh if my love story is this simple. After we finish the ride we play another game and get another ride which is not like roller coaster.

It almost sunset we decide to play kite, but after few minute i made the string break.

"Sensei you are very clumsy" Koneko said with chuckle, ooh i will get you for that

"And what do you mean by that Koneee-chann?" I ask with verry sweet and creepy tone, she suddenly began to shiver and step back a few meter from me.

"Catch me if you can, sensei" she said with wink and stick out her tongue, and she began to ran.

"Ooh looks like i have to give you extra lesson" i said and began to run after her. After a few minute i getting close to her.

"Obey the contract, Rastel Mascia, Song of battle!"

I began to move more fast and tackle her to the grass, my body is above her now, huh? Why her face red again? I thought she is not sick anymore

"You cheating sensei, you use magic" she said with looking aside.

"Fufufu there are exception for "Teacher", now for your punishment" i stand and carry her with a bridal style

"Sensei what are you do-Kyaaaa" i spun her very fast, after a few second i began to get more slow and then put her down to the grass and sit beside her while enjoying the view of sunset, she also sit watch the sunset

"Are you happy Koneko-san?" I ask with smile to her

"I'm very happy now sensei" she smile and put her head on my shoulder, what a cute kid. After a few second of silent she began to speak

"Sensei, are you hate youkai?" She ask with worry tone

"Huh? Why you asking that Koneko?" Is must be because she's youkai...

"I just curious" she said with sad face. I pat her head and then made her to look into me.

"Listen Koneko-san if you worry about this because you are Nekomata, you not need to worry then"

"?! How can you know that?" She ask with suprise

"I'm a mage Koneko-san and also i can sense aura pretty good, and whatever you think Koneko-san, trust me i don't hate you" i smile to her. Ah i forget to tell you all, after that battle i explain that i faking my name in order to get a peacefull life, i also seal some of my power with magic so i can relax, although all of them is lie but they believe it.

"But why sensei? My power is dangerous, it can kill anyone who beside me, is a curs-"

"Yes it is Koneko-san... But it also a gift, you can't reject your own blood Koneko-san, i don't know what happen to your past but you have to let it go. Accept your power, if you get more stronger you can protect people who care to you"

Tear began to emerge from her eyes

"But sensei! What if i fail to control it? What if i hurt Buchou and the other? What if i hurt y-" i put my finger on her lips.

"Even if you hurt me you still my student, my friend... And my little girl" i hug her so tight and she hug me back and cry. After a few minute she release me.

"Thanks Sensei" she said with red face uhh does she still sick?

"Your welcome Kone-chan" i smile to her. She approach me and kiss my cheeks! I only shocked and my brain become freeze! Uhh why my cheek feel so hot? Am i blushing?

"Thanks for today sensei, i will be going home now" she give me a warm smile and began to walk away. Uuh what a strange girl, but also a cute one fufufu. I go back to my apartment and sit in sofa then gather my teacher stuff for tomorrow, but...

"Huh? What kind of aura is this? It feel familiar... To familiar!... OH SHIT! WHY THERE ARE SOME VASTATOR IN THIS WORLD?!"

* * *

**Author****:**** Tadaa! End of the chapter! Next i will update World-Eater! :D**

**Deus: well i better go back to my story then(summon light portal and enter it)**

**Aaron: hey why mine didn't have next chapter trailer?**

**Author: because i still don't have idea about how you going to fight Vastator, so be patient okay?**

**Aaron: *sigh* okay then i will let it slip, but remember i will be the one who do the opening for World-Eater. If not i will smack your head with hammer**

**Author: *shiver* o-okay! Anyway without any delay! Here is Omake!**

* * *

Omake: Aaron luck fortune

"Sensei, there are luck fortune in there" Koneko pointed

"Well let's go there, why don't we get our fortune then?" Aaron offered and then go with Koneko

"What your got Koneko-san?" Aaron asked

"Normal luck. Healthy(Normal): your health not going to have problem, Money(not bad): you will get many this month, try to reserve it for nexth month" Koneko read it aloud.

"Ooh that's a good one, how about romance?" Aaron teased her, Koneko blush a little and then read it

"Romance Love(mixed luck): there will be many rival in your love, but don't afraid and keep fighting, he will realise your feeling as long you never give up" Koneko blushing when reading this

"Well that's good then! You better confess this lucky guy quickly! I will read mine" Aaron then open the paper

"Health(Bad luck): be careful with water it can get you cold and be careful with silver since it going to leave a mark on your face, Money(normal): just usual, Romance(Death luck): your love is cursed so stop your fucking damn love story" there are silence for a while after Aaron reading this

"Sensei?" Koneko called him

"Ah? Don't worry Koneko-san i don't believe with such a thing" Aaron chuckle then grab Koneko hand

"Let's go" Aaron grinned and then they began to walk, but just few step they walk

"WATCH OUT!" A person yelled. Aaron turn and see many bucket of water in front of him

SPLASH! SPLASH!

"Ouch!" Aaron yelled because some water in to his eyes, he then began to take step back but tripped, he then hold a table to not fall but still fall and

"AH WATCH OUT KID!" Other man yelled

BANG! BANG!

A bunch of silver plate fall from the table and hit him right in face and other place

"Sensei!" Koneko yelled and then help him stand. When the plate removed it leave a O mark in his face

"Koneko-san... Am i being destinied to be alone?" Aaron asked with waterfall from his eyes. Koneko then sweatdropped seeing him


End file.
